Rebel with out a cause
by Pyrate Queen
Summary: HV, HD, HA, H? All the Esca characters live on Earth Van is the sarcastic rebel who moves to the quiet town of Gaia from New York. His arrival rock's the world of a certain green eyed girl who is the pride and joy of the town.
1. chapter 1:Rebel with out a cause

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and God know's if I did there would be another series of it. I also don't own the Gilmore Girls though I do wish I owned Milo Ventimiglia and Chad Michael Murry. ;)

  


A/N: I got the idea of this fic from the televison series the Gilmore Girls so don't sue if it sounds familiar. Lol well I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

  
  


Chapter 1:Rebel with out a cause

  


"So I'll pick you up after school, Hitomi."

"Okay and than we can go to Folken's diner I haven't had my coffee yet." Hitomi replied smiling.

"Maybe that's why your so short, I heard coffee stunts your growth." the taller man replied.

"Who ever said that about coffee should burn in hell, and perhaps Allen your just tall has that thought crossed your mind?."

Allen laughed and placed a kiss on Hitomi's cheek, "See you later."

"Bye." she replied running off to the front doors of her school.

Allen watched her till she was out of site safely inside her school Austrian Prep, he than walked down the road passing Folken's diner. He heard the squeal of tires and turned and saw a taxi pull up to the curb of Folken's Diner. He was to far to here the conversation that was about to begin but he watched with curiosity. The window of the cab rolled down and Folken bent down to speak to a women, he nodded several times and after a few moment he stepped back away from the taxi. The back door of the taxi flew open nearly hitting Folken in the leg, a boy about his age stepped out not looking pleased at all. He mumbled something to the women in the car, grabbed his luggage and trudged into the diner. 

I wonder who he is? Allen asked himself. 

Allen than gazed down at his watch it read 8:30 he was late for school.

"Fiddlesticks!" he yelled and raced down the street to his school.

Folken looked up from the taxi and saw Allen run down the street like an idiot.

"Dumbass." he muttered and than a grin appeared on his face, "Never noticed that he ran like a girl."

"Folken." the women in the car said.

Folken looked down at her "Don't worry Varie he'll be fine."

"Folken please for my sake take care of him he got into so much trouble in New York and........"

"Varie he'll be fine here." Folken said reassuring the women in the taxi.

Varie looked at Folken she was smiling again, Folken hadn't remembered the last time he saw his little sister smile it made him happy that she was happy. 

"Bye Folken." she called as the taxi drove away.

Folken watched till the taxi was out of sight and than he turned and entered the diner.

*~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~***~**~*

Hitomi walked down the street toward Folken's diner, Allen was supposed to pick her up but he had to work late at Gaddes grocery store. So Hitomi decided to go to Folken's like her mother had asked early on in the day before she left for school. Hitomi remembered clearly what her mother said to her and she still puzzled about her mother's secrecy.

_"Hitomi go to Folken's after school."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause he has good coffee."_

_"Mom I know that if we didn't have Folken's diner I'd think we'd die." Hitomi replied laughing._

_"That's true hun but go okay."_

_"Why, Allen is suppose to pick me up."_

_"Please, Please, Please go." her mother begged._

_"Why?" Hitomi asked she was getting annoyed with her mother's secrecy._

_'You'll see if you go."_

_"Mom....."_

Hitomi opened the door to Folken's diner and she heard the ching of the wind chime that hung above the door. Folken looked up at Hitomi and smiled.

"Hey coffee?" he asked brandishing the cup he was holding.

Hitomi shook her head "My mom said that I had to come here after school."

"What the hell is Sora talking about?" Folken asked and than it hit him.

"Well what is the grand surprise?" Hitomi asked.

"Go upstairs I want you to meet someone." Folken said .

Hitomi nodded and got up from the stool where she had been sitting and climbed the stairs that were behind the counter.

"I wonder what's going on?" Hitomi asked herself.

She climbed the stairs and opened the brown door at the top and walked in.

"Hello?" she called and steeped in, Hitomi looked around the small room. After a few momments she noticed someone was sitting on the couch in the living room part of the aparment. Hitomi walked toward the couch and saw it was a boy about her age with messy black hair he was slouched and was reading a book.

"Hello?" she said again.

The boy on the couch ignored her completely.

She walked over to the couch, leaned over and grabbed the book from the boy's hands.

"Hi." she said again.

The boy whirled around and Hitomi stared, staring back at her was a handsome guy he had slightly tanned skin, reddish-brown eyes, and was slightly muscular not anything bulky.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She smiled, he had a slight Italian accent "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki."

He looked her over, Hitomi had long shoulder length sandy brown hair, she looked preppy with her uniform but he knew curves lay hidden beneath the uniform and she had beautiful starling emerald green eyes.

"Van." he replied and than he got up from the couch and walked toward Hitomi. 

"What do I owe the pleasure of your arrival?" he asked somewhat in a cocky manner.

He kept walking toward her causing her to back up into the wall, he placed an arm above her head and leaned down as if to kiss her but instead he whispered in her ear.

"Can I have my book back?"

Hitomi felt the red in her cheeks and she looked down at the book her hand, 'Oliver Twist.'

"You like to read?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm." he answered backing up and he took a seat at the small circular table at the other side of the room.

"So do I." she answered, "So how are you related to Folken?"

"My mom is his step-sister." he answered.

"So your staying with him, that's good."

Van laughed "Yes splenid."

"I bet Folken is putting a lot out for you." Hitomi answered sharply.

Van grinned "I am sorry Princess, I'll to be more civilized the next time I am shipped off somewhere against my own will."

Hitomi couldn't help smiling she liked Folken's nephew his cocky attitude was absolutely charming her but she knew his attitude would not to wonders for him with the other residents of the town of Gaia. In one week Van would be known as the rebel with out the cause his nickname the townsfolk gave him.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"New York."

"The big apple no wonder why you don't like it here, our town must seem like nothing compared to the city."

"Right you are gorgeous." he answered sarcastically in a fake Brooklyn accent.

"Your such a comic." 

"One of the best."

Hitomi laughed and than tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, she smiled at him.

"You look familiar." Van said.

"Perhaps you have seen my mother?" Hitomi suggested.

"Is she the crazy lady who runs in here demanding coffee?" Van asked.

"Yup she's my mom." Hitomi said.

Van grinned "You look similar and by the way she doesn't like me all ready."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I heard her tell Folken I'll be a bad influence on you and that I'm James Dean reincarnated and some shit about me being a rebel."

"You could be you have the James Dean hair, that untamable look. But who know's I'm not one to judge I don't know you that well.." Hitomi replied, giving him a smile.

Van gave her a lopsided grin and watched her as she walked down the stairs, she waved bye to him and than left.


	2. chapter 2:Kidnapper in beige pants

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne etc...

A/N: short chappie but more is coming and if your rooting for the Tomi and Van relationship it might come but they will have to go down a long and twisted path muhahhahhahhaha 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2:Kidnapper in beige pants

  


"I don't see why you bother being friends with that idiot." Allen remarked, glaring at Van who was wiping down the counter in the diner.

"He's a nice guy and he likes all the same books that I do what harm is it that I'm friends with him."

"I don't trust him, the way he looks at you and he gets into trouble every second of the day."

"Allen." Hitomi said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Don't be 

so overprotective were just friends he'd never hurt me."

"Yeah I never hurt her Allen I probably just kidnap her in the night and take her to Tahiti." Van said smirking at the look Allen gave him.

"Allen he's joking." Hitomi said.

"Yeah I know but..........."

"But what Allen 'fraid I'm gonna still your girl?"

"No because if she liked you she wouldn't be my girl."

A voice in the back of Hitomi's head popped up:

_Wouldn't it be nice for Van to hold you.....kiss you.......don't you ever wonder if he's good in bed?_

No I never wondered. Hitomi said blocking out the voice.

Van swung a chair backwards and took a seat leaning against the back of it, staring at Hitomi and smirking well out of the corner of his eyes he saw Allen glaring at him.

"Tomi do you have any books by Edgar Allen Poe?" he asked.

"Yup several actually why?"

"I forgot to bring my copy of his work and I want to read some."

Allen knew where this was going "Hitomi didn't you need it for an English project."

"Nope I already finished, Van if you'd like you can come by whenever."

"Okay well I gotta get back to work later babe." Van replied as he got off the chair and walked to the back room waving bye to Hitomi.

Hitomi smiled and Allen stared at her smiling face.

"I hate him."

"Why?"

Allen didn't answer here she stared at him she could see the hate in his eyes, Hitomi sighed and knew their was going to be some trouble between the two. But she couldn't stop thinking about Van those reddish-brown eyes the twinkle when he was joking, the slight Italian accent, his amazing smile and the way he made her laugh all the time but she stared at Allen and smiled he was her boyfriend for 6 months he was nice to her but was kind of boring but she loved him..................

  
  


A/N: Like it oh just a quick not Allen doesn't have long hair it's short and shoulder length hahahhaa...........sorry all u allen fans....... and everyone's fav pyro is in the next chapter.


	3. chapter 3:He's no Romeo

Disclaimer: I dun own Esca

A/N: OMG thanks for all the reviews hope u like this chappie I'm working on a new one right at this second........................Ahh dillie harassing the girls lol.............

Chapter 3: Romeo oh Romeo.......get your hand off my ass

_**italic** = Flashback_

_Italic = song_

_~Italic~ = point of view_

Hitomi sat in drama class listing vaguely to her teacher explaining the works of Shakespeare, when she felt someone prod her. Hitomi turned to her right and stared into the face of silver haired boy he smiled at her and prodded the side of his cheek with his tongue, Hitomi rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Come on Hitomi you no you want me." he said.

" Nope I don't want anything that's been used, Scotty told me." Hitomi said, motioning her gaze to the boy two desks up who was filing his nails.

"Funny, Kanzaki, funny." Dilandau said.

"As you no we are doing the spring play Romeo and Juliet and I have chosen who shall play each part." Hitomi's teacher announced.

"Any kissing scenes?" Dilandau asked.

"Yes, well on with it, Dilandau you will play Romeo."

"Yes!" Dilandau said eying all the girls in the room

"Juliet will be played by Hitomi Kanzaki."

"WHAT?" Hitomi yelled.

"Is their a problem Miss Kanzaki?" he teacher asked, "We could always fail you."

"No, no problem." Hitomi replied ignoring Dilandau's foot which was rubbing her leg.

The teacher handed told everyone their parts and said rehearsals will be every day after school.

*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**

"Hitomi want to come to my house after school and practice the play?" Dilandau asked pushing Hitomi against a locker.

"No I have studying to do and plus I have a boyfriend."

"Allen that Barbie doll, baby you should move on to bigger and better things." Dilandau replied as he started to kiss Hitomi's neck.

Hitomi pushed him away "If I wanted bigger and better things I wouldn't come to you." she replied and than walked away leaving Dilandau fuming.

A/N: Tomi rejected Dillie what's he going to do...........here's several things that might happen but half of them wont actually happen.............

• Dillie sleeps with a lot of girls

• Dillie sleeps with hitomi

• allen becomes jealous and attends every rehearsal

• van kisses hitomi

• I eat pie

• van kicks Allens ass

• van and allen fight

• Dillie kicks Allens ass

• allen dyes his hair pink

• another girl comes in and goes out with van and makes Hitomi jealous.


	4. chapter 4: Tension

A/N: Sorri for the long wait...........I was sick all this week well here's the chappie new one out soon I promise!

  


Chapter 4: Rising Tension

  


Hitomi walked down the steps of school and smiled waiting for her was Van on a black Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"Hey Van!" yelled running down the stairs.

"Hey babe." He said giving Hitomi a grin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?" she asked. 

Van pulled out a package from his back pack and handed it to Hitomi who eagerly opened it.

"Oh my God thank you Van!" Hitomi yelled, in her hands was a book 'Oliver Twist' it was one of her favorites's.

"No prob babe." he replied.

Hitomi smiled and threw her arms around his neck giving him a hug, Van steaded himself from not falling of the bike but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Van thank you."

"Hey no problem."

"Hitomi?" A voice asked,

Hitomi suddenly tensed up and turned around she took a deep breath of relief it wasn't Allen but her friend Ukari.

"Hitomi what are you doing?" she asked.

Hitomi pulled away from Van and turned to Ukari.

"Later 'Tomi." Van said turning on the motorcycle he sped away with a screech of tires.

"Ukari I was thanking him for giving me this book."

"Do you know who that is?" she asked.

Hitomi sighed "Yeah."

"He's Van the town rebel he stole something from Gaddes general store a day ago, he is way to sarcastic, he mouths off to everyone including Folken and............"

Hitomi cut Ukari off "Ukari he's a nice guy."

"He's only nice to you cause he wants to get into your pants."

"Ukari that's not true."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Cause I can trust him." Hitomi said.

Ukari sighed "Hitomi your way to nice."

"Whatever." Hitomi replied.

"Well I heard you got the part of Juliet in the school play."

Hitomi groaned "Yeah I have to kiss Dilandau."

"I heard he's a good kisser."

"Hitomi should no." Dilandau said, walking down the stairs toward the two girls.

"What do you mean Dilandau?" Ukari asked.

Dilandau grinned seductively at Hitomi "Well............"

"He means nothing!" Hitomi yelled.

"Huh?" Ukari asked.

"He means nothing he's just being Dilandau again."

"Yeah I just being Dilandau again." Dilandau replied as he wrapped an arm around Hitomi, "Well later Ukari."

"Umm bye." Ukari said.

"Dilandau get your arm off my girl." Allen's voice rang out.

Dilandau turned around and rolled his eyes "Oh come one Allen I'm just joking."

"Get your hands off of her!" he said his voice raising slightly.

Dilandau removed his arm from around Hitomi, and walked towards Allen.

"What are planning on doing if I don't take my arm off of her?" Dilandau asked in more of a challenging than that of a question.

It happened quite quickly, a snarl escaped from Allen and he tackled Dilandau to the floor and began punching. Dilandau lay on the floor laughing at each punch Allen swung.

"Comin on Allen your protecting Hitomi from someone who wants to get her in the sac. If I'm not convinced that you can hurt me I'll just fuck her after this if you don't hurt me."

"Don't you touch her!" Allen yelled. 

Dilandau was getting annoyed after a few more punches so with one sift kick he sent Allen flying off of him into some garbage cans. Hitomi ran over to Allen and wrapped her arms around Allens neck.

"Stop he's just joking and he can hurt you."

"You think he's stronger I'm just getting warmed up."

"Allen don't get Dilandau mad, when he's mad it's not a fun thing! I've seen him when he gets mad he almost killed Gatti."

"Listen to Hitomi. You fucking Barbie and now I no I can fuck Hitomi and you wont be able to do a thing. Also I can't understand why she's with you when she aint getting any good sex from you. Hey Hitomi how big his soldier or is there one even there."

Allen balled his fists, and Hitomi held him "Ignore him."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Well I got to go later Ukari, see ya Hitomi at practice can't wait to kiss you."

Dilandau replied and than he walked away.

"He's going to kiss you!?"

"The play is Romeo and Juliet."

"Quit."

"Allen I'm not going to quit."

"Whatever." he grumbled pushing Hitomi off of him and than he to walked away leaving Hitomi and Ukari.

"Dammit." Hitomi replied and than she let out a sigh.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Hahaha a little flirting between Van and Hitomi and Dillie is being is horny self and Allen is being the over protective boyfriend sorri if you don;t like how I portrayed Allen in this story but it's sort of sweet how he's being over protective just for Hitomi.

** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**


	5. chapter 5:Through the window

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Mickey mouse.

  


A/N: Hope you like that chapter and I like to thank all my reviewers especially magicman/smokegirl who writes such interesting reviews I also like to thank CinderellaXVan. Thank you everyone!

  
  


CHAPTER 5: Through the window

  


"Where's Allen?" Sora asked Hitomi.

"Were in a fight.............I think."

"You think what happened." Sora asked.

"Well...........Dilandau..........." Hitomi started but Sora interrupted her.

"Ohh Dilandau is he still after you?"

"Mom!"

"Hun everyone know's that he's after you, well anyway what happened."

"Dilandau said he was going to umm sleep with me and Allen got a little mad and they fought."

Sora started to laugh but stopped when Hitomi gave her a glare.

"Sorry, *giggle* doesn't Allen know that he's joking."

"Apparently he doesn't." Hitomi replied.

"Well sorry Hitomi I have to run, I can't leave Reeden and Merle alone together at the inn they'll kill each other."

"Okay bye mom."

"See ya hunny, I think I'll be back around 10."

"Okay see ya." Hitomi said waving bye to Sora who walked out the door.

Hitomi closed and locked the door and that's when she heard a clatter from her room.

"What the hell?" she asked herself.

Hitomi grabbed a large ceramic mug of mickey mouse and walked to her room, she breathed in and than threw the door open.

"Hitomi." A voice called.

Hitomi screamed and threw the mug and ran out of the room.

"A fuck damn!" 

Hitomi ran into the kitchen and than stopped that 'a fuck damn' sounded familiar, she slowly walked to her room and peered in. Sitting on her bed was Van he had a hand pressed against his forehead.

"Van?" she asked.

He looked up at her "Nice throw you nailed me in the forehead with........." Van said as he picked up the mug, "With Mickey you nailed me in the forehead with Mickey."

"I thought you were a robber or something."

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"What idiot comes into someone's house through the window?"

"That idiot would be me."

Hitomi laughed "Van are you okay let me get you some ice."

"Thanks."

Hitomi left the room and returned shortly with some ice, she handed it to Van and sat next to him.

"So why did you come through my bedroom window?" she asked.

"Because your mother wouldn't have let me in the house if I used the front door."

"Reasonable explanation."

"And Allen was following me."

"He was what?"

"Well I was walking down the street toward your house and Allen figured I was going to your house so he followed me."

"Where is he now?" Hitomi asked.

"I took a detour and lost him, I made it look like I was going to Millerna's house."

"Sneaky, sneaky." Hitomi replied laughing.

"They don't call me the town rebel for nothing, I always have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Right so why did you go to all this trouble to see me."

"It was no trouble Allen could get lost in a paper bag."

"Hey that's my boyfriend your talking about." Hitomi replied laughing.

"Hey in New York there is a book expo going on do you want to go with me?" Van asked.

"I'd love to. When is it?" 

"Tomorrow at two."

"Okay are you driving?" she asked.

"Yep come to the diner and than we will leave, okay."

"Okay."

"Well see ya babe." Van said as he got off the bed and opened the window.

"You can use the door my mom's not home."

"Nah this impresses the girls more."

Hitomi laughed "Okay whatever you say, bye Van see you later."

Van jumped through the window and landed gracefully on the ground and than walked down the driveway, Hitomi watched him go till he was out of sight.

"How am I going to tell mom.............and even Allen where I'm going." Hitomi wondered.

A/N: Hmm what is Hitomi going to do? And I'm praying that a guy will climb through my bedroom window...............lol I'll update soon I promise hope ya liked it. Please Review!

** ** 

1. ***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**


	6. chapter 6:Welcome to New York, babe!

Disclaimer: I wrote it in the first few chapters go check there if you want to see it

A/N: Omg 20 reviews I'm so happy.................. : ) short chapter I know the next will be longer I promise!

  


CHAPTER 6: Welcome to the big apple, babe!

  


Hitomi admired herself in the full length mirror and smiled she looked nice. 

Why am I going to all this trouble for Van? She wondered.

Hitomi was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black halter top that showed a bit of cleavage when she bent down but nothing slutty. Her shoulder-length sandy hair was layered and it flowed onto her shoulders like a waterfall. Anyone would kill for Hitomi's looks but her eyes were her best feature a dazzling emerald green. She grabbed her black purse and left a note on the fridge.

_Dear Mom, _

_Gone to a fashion show in new York with Ukari be back later_

_love, Hitomi_

Hitomi was sure her plan would work since Ukari was off in New York visiting cousins, so Hitomi was not really lying and she'd tell Allen the same thing.

  


*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**

Van was waiting for Hitomi outside of the diner, when he saw her he gave a sexy smile and cat called. Hitomi blushed and walked over to him.

"Hi."

"You look nice should I take you to lunch also?" he asked coyly.

"If it makes you happy Mr. Finale." Hitomi laughed.

"Okay let's get going I want to get you back before 8 or your mom will skin me alive."

Hitomi laughed "Are we taking you bike?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" she asked she had always wanted to ride one.

"I'm buying books I wouldn't be able to carry them on bike."

"Oh." Hitomi said sadly, her head dropping.

Van lifted her chin up and looked her straight in the eyes, Hitomi thought he was going to kiss her but he didn't just like before he whispered into her ear.

"I promise I'll take you on it next time babe."

Hitomi nodded, she realized she had been holding her breath she let it out and followed Van to his car. Van opened the door to his yellow suzki and started it. Hitomi quickly got in and put her seat belt on and Van drove off. Hitomi thought he drove like a manic he cut past transport trucks, sped up at yellow lights just making it past before it turned red, and drove right past cars that were turning, 

He was so reckless. Hitomi thought.

"Welcome to the big apple, babe!" Van said grinning.

Hitomi stared out the car window and smiled this was going to be one hell of a day.

  


A/N: What's going to happen in New York? Just have to read and find out! Please review thanks.............if I get enough reviews I might add some fluff in future chapters but only if you guys want it

** ** 

1. ***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**


	7. chapter 7:When I'm with you

A/N: New chapter I like to thank all my reviewers once more.....magicman/smokegirl, cinderellaXVan and my best friend Satan and yes she's a real person. Well hope you like the chapter and if ya want to see the disclaimer it's on the previous chapters. Oh I don't own the song when I'm with you by simple plan.

  


Chapter 6: When I'm with you

_**italic** = Flashback_

_Italic = song_

_~Italic~ = point of view_

_Taking my time   
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind   
I'm gonna be fine   
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind   
_  
Van and Hitomi left the book expo after three hours, they had a phone time both of them spent about 200 dollars on books and posters.

"Where do you wanna go now?" Van asked.

"Food I so hungry."

"Okay I know the best Italian restaurant. Muah bono(A/N: means good)." Van said in a heavy Italian mafia accent.

Hitomi laughed "Okay let's go."

Van led Hitomi around the block from the book expo when someone yelled out Van's name.

Van! Ehi l'amico! Il tempo lungo no vede!" (A/N: Translation- Van, hey buddy long time no see!)

Van and Hitomi turned around and Van smiled.

"Frankie, Dryden hey!" Van cried out.

Two tall men approached them and greeted Van by shaking his hand and giving him the guy hug. One of the men gave Hitomi a long look and than smiled.

"Chi è la bella ragazza?" ( Who's hot girl) The one called Frankie asked.

Van put a protective arm around Hitomi "This chick would be mine."

"Van aren't you to young for such a pretty flower?" Dryden asked.

Both he and Frankie had Italian accents that were more noticeable than Van's.

"Lei ha avuto il sesso con lei ancora?" Frankie asked.(Did you have sex with her yet?)

"No, è un vergine. ............I pensa" Van said smiling. ( No, she's a virgin.......I think)

"Umm guys can we switch to English?" Hitomi asked.

All three of them laughed and than Frankie smiled eviliy.

"Non è la sua amica, è Allen l'ho incontrato. Se è il bacio vostra lei." (She isn't your girlfriend, she's Allens I have met him. But if she is yours kiss her.) 

_I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you   
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to   
But everytime I call you don't have time   
I guess I'll never get to call you mine _  


The grin faded from Van's face but he knew if they thought she wasn't his girlfriend they would do something Van didn't want to think about.

"Sorry." Van whispered into Hitomi's ear.

"What are................" Hitomi started but she was silence when Van placed his mouth on hers and kissed her. 

Hitomi was stunned but that passed and she kissed Van back, Van put a hand on the small of her back. He pulled back before things could get more heated.

Frankie and Dyrden whooped and whistled.

"Van." Hitomi said breathlessly.

"Amo per prenderla nel letto, suo è un uomo fortunato." Frankie said, Dryden nodded in agreement. ( I'd like to take her to bed you're a lucky man.)

"Ero un uomo fortunato." Van said bitterly in whisper. ( I was a lucky man)

"Che?" Dryden asked. (What)

"Non niente." Van said. (Nothing)

_For nothing at all, I know theres a million reasons   
why I shouldn't call   
With nothing to say, could easily make this   
conversation last all day   
_

"Giusto lo vede intorno. Divertirsi." Dryden replied.(Okay see you around. Have fun.)

"Sì ciao il Furgone, arrivederci la signora erotica." Dryden said and he kissed Hitomi hand. (Yes bye Van, goodbye sexy lady) 

"Il suo due sono degli idoits." Van said laughing. ( You two are idiots)

"Later Van, Hitomi." Frankie and Dryden said before walking away. 

Van turned to Hitomi she stared at him and walked away.

"Hitomi!" Van yelled running after her but he lost her in the crowd of people.

"Shit!" he yelled.

Several people turned and looked at him, but Van just gave them the middle finger and run off to find Hitomi.

_Another lesson I didn't get to learn   
You're my obsession   
I've got nowhere to turn _

A/N: Hope it was a good chap....keep up the reviews


	8. chapter 8:A last thank you

A/N: Thanks for all the reveiws this was suppose to be out on Saturday but since Fanfiction.net wouldn't let us update I was forced to post it on Sunday. Sorry it wasn't my fault. Well hope you like it, if this was a movie at the ending of the chapter imagine depressing music. LOL.

  
  


CHAPTER 7: A last thank you 

  


"Shit!" Van yelled.

Several people turned and looked at him, but Van just gave them the middle finger and than ran off to find Hitomi. Van ran down the street and skidded to a stop in front of a park.

"Did you see a girl run past here she has sandy brown hair?" Van asked a man.

"Come to think of it yes was she wearing a halter top?"

"Ya." Van answered.

"Down that way." the man said pointing toward a lake.

"Thanks." Van said.

He ran toward where the man pointed and he found Hitomi she was sitting on a bench looking out toward the lake.

"Tomi." Van called.

Hitomi turned around and smiled at him.

"Took you long enough." she said.

"Took me long enough you're the one who ran off." Van said.

"Van I didn't run off we got separated and why would I run off?"

"Cause I kissed you."

"Oh I knew why you didn't and I'm not complaining about the kiss." Hitomi said grinning.

"Women." Van said.

Hitomi laughed and got up from the bench "Are you still taking me to lunch."

"If you want."

"Ya let's go." Hitomi replied she than wrapped an arm around Van's waist and leaned against his shoulder, "I may need protection incase some other mean mafia men come for little 'ol me."

Van rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Hitomi's shoulder, "Aey babe we Italians aint all in da mafia." Van replied in a heavy mafia accent.

They both laughed and they walked to the restaurant.

What is she doing? Van asked himself, What game is she playing?

  


*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**Van drove down the main highway back to the small town of Gaia, he looked over at Hitomi she was reading one of the books she had bought. Hitomi was leaning down a bit and it gave Van a good view of her boobs. Van grinned and than Hitomi looked up at him.

"What are you smiling for?" she asked. 

"Nothing." he replied.

Hitomi followed Van's gaze and turned red.

"Why didn't you tell me they were hanging out?!"

"I'm not complaining about the view." he replied.

Hitomi blushed even more and pulled her halter top up.

"Men." she said.

Van gave Hitomi a sexy smirk and looked back onto the road, there was silence for about 10 minutes and than Hitomi broke it.

"Van?"

"Ya." he replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For bringing me to New York today."

Van looked at her and gave her a lopsided grin "No problem babe." 

Van looked back at the road and pressed the brakes the light had turned red.

"Oh my God Van!" Hitomi yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

But his question was answered a huge transport truck was driving right for them passing the red light. The brakes on the truck were cut and the driver could not stop the truck. Van pulled the gear and his Suzuki backed up with a squeal of tires, Van kept backing up well the truck came closer and closer. He ignored Hitomi's screams and concentrated he had street raced before this was no different except for the car he was driving wasn't a convertible and instead of a supped up sports car about to crash into them a huge transport truck was. The Suzuki kept backing up, and Van couldn't stop it when he attempted a turn, the Suzuki turned into a ditch falling upside down. The last thing Van heard were Hitomi's screams and a sickening thud

  


** ** 

1. ***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**

A/N: Muhahahhahha cliff hanger.................just a hint things will change for a lot of people in this chapter. 


	9. chapter 9:A last goodbye

A/N: Omg thanks for all the reviews *tear tear* I love you all...........lol well here's the chapter. Oh I need a suggestion from everyone. Do you guys want fluff cause I need quite a bit of reviews if I'm going to write fluff.....sorri I just need some idea's lol well enjoy the chap!

  
  


CHAPTER 9: A last goodbye

  


Van opened his eyes, his head hurt and so did his back. He remembered what happened and shifted slightly to undo the seat belt. The belt clipped open and Van fell on top of the steering wheel with a crack he had broken a rib.

"Fuck." he said.

Van looked over at Hitomi she was laying on top of the window, the seatbelt holding her up.

"Hitomi?" Van asked, she didn't answer.

Van opened the car door and noticed that window was broken.

"Well that's going to cost a bit to repair." Van said dryly. 

Van somehow managed to turn himself upright without kicking Hitomi in the face and got out of the car. He staggered to the passengers seat and opened the door catching Hitomi as she fell. He leaned over and opened the seatbelt and took Hitomi out of the car. 

Van breathed in and a panicked look crossed his face "Fuck the car is leaking gas."

Van shifted Hitomi in his arms and ran away from the car, the car exploded the pressure sending Van flying to the ground. Van blocked Hitomi from the flying debris and than he felt a pressure on his waist. He looked down Hitomi had wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Van." Hitomi whispered.

"I'm right here."

"What happened?" 

"The truck it was going to crash into us and I tried to turn and we ended up in a ditch. And than the car exploded."

"Are we dead?" she asked.

"No but my car is." Van replied.

Hitomi looked over at Van's shoulder at the flaming heap of metal.

"It's pretty in a way." she said.

Van looked behind him and nodded his head "In a way."

A man and a women in white coats came toward them

"Are you two okay?" the man asked.

"I dunno are we?" Van replied sarcastically. 

"Come up to the ambulance and we'll see if your okay." the women said.

"Hitomi can you walk?" Van asked.

"Ya." she said getting up.

Van and Hitomi walked side by side, and when Hitomi collapsed Van picked her up.

"Put me down, I can walk." Hitomi said.

"Let me carry you." he said.

"No put me down."

Van continued walking ignoring Hitomi as she tried to free herself from his arms, finally she stopped and allowed him to carry her.

"Van."

"Ya."

"Don't leave me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't want to go to the hospital alone."

"I'll stay with you."

"You promise."

"Ya...........I promise." he replied.

  
  


*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**Allen switched on the television his thoughts were on Hitomi, she wasn't home today and he longed to see her. The funny thing he thought was he hadn't seen Van all day. 

Maybe they were together. He thought but no Hitomi was with Ukari at a fashion show. 

He flicked the channel to the news, maybe they were showing the fashion show on TV.

"An accident happened on the 77 highway today, the breaks of a transport truck had been cut and the driver could not stop, he crashed into 4 cars killing all the passengers. But a couple somehow managed to avoid the truck and crashed into a ditch. They are alive and well the girl has a minor concession and a broken wrist, and the boy just has one broken rib and just had to get minor stitches on his arm." The reporter said, she walked over to an ambulance, the door opened and inside were a sandy brown haired girl and a black haired boy.

"Hitomi!?" Allen yelled.

"What are your names?" the reporter asked.

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki and this is Van Finale." Hitomi replied, from the stretcher where she was laying.

Van gave the reporter a sarcastic salute with his good arm.

"How do you feel after this near death experience."

"Well after seeing the white light I said I can't die I haven't slept with my girlfriend yet and than I woke up and picked up my unconscious friend over here and ran from the car before it exploded." Van said sarcastically.

"And how do you feel now that your alive?" the reporter asked.

"Apart from the searing pain in my arm, I feel peachy just peachy." Van said again in a sarcastic tone.

"We have to get them to the hospital now." the driver of the ambulance said, he closed the door and drove away.

Allen turned off the television and got up.

"That bastard almost got her killed." he yelled punching the wall, "And he's with her alone!"

  
  


*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~***~**Van stared at Hitomi through the window above the door, a doctor was putting a cast on her wrist. He shook his head and walked to the front desk.

"Can I help you hun?" the secretary asked.

"If Hitomi asks for me tell her I'm sorry and goodbye."

"Sure thing hun, Hitomi is the pretty little girl in room A6."

"Yeah that's her." Van replied walking away.

"Hun!" the secretary called.

Van turned around, "Yeah?"

"Did the doctors say you can go?"

"Nope."Van said walking into the elevator.

  


A/N: Where did Van go I'll never tell well actually you'll find out in the next chapter as always keep up the reviews you all no I love you!

  


** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**


	10. chapter 10:Gone for good?

A/N: K this chap is a little crappie but hope you like it. And thanks to all my reviewers I think you guys all deserve an award! Lol well here's the next chap!

  


CHAPTER 10: Gone for good?

Hitomi picked up her cell phone and dialed her mothers cell number. She took a deep breath her mother was going to freak out.

"Hello, Sora speaking." her mom said.

"Mom." Hitomi said.

"Hunny where are you?"

"Mom I want you to take a deep breath."

"Umm okay." Sora replied taking a deep breath.

"Mom I'm at the hospital..........me.....me....me..me and Van got into a car crash."

"A crash, u, van, a crash, a car........Oh my God are you okay. I'm going to wring that little son of a bitch's neck when I see him."

"Mom it wasn't his fault."

"Who was driving?"

"Van."

"Than it was his fault."

"But....."

"Hitomi I'm coming to the hospital now don't move, rotate your legs, breath stay alive, get an X-ray!"

"Mom!" Hitomi yelled.

"Sorry I coming now hang in there kiddo."

"I'm fine." Hitomi replied but Sora had already hung up.

Hitomi looked at the phone and than sighed.

A nurse walked into the room.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine my head hurts a bit though." Hitomi replied.

"It should you have a mild concussion but it's nothing to worry about."

"What about my friend."

"The sarcastic Italian?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah that's him is he okay."

"He should be he left a minute ago."

"He left?" Hitomi asked.

"The doctor's didn't even say he could go. But he wanted me to tell you I'm sorry and goodbye."

"Goodbye where is he going?" she asked.

"I'm sorry dear that's all he said." The nurse replied before walking out the door.

"Van." Hitomi murmured sadly.

  


*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~

  


Folken walked along the dock and stared Van was sitting there smoking and staring off into the lake.

"Van?" he asked.

Van looked up at him and threw the cigarette into the water.

"I........." he started.

"Van I saw what happened on the news, everyone's seen it."

"Well, well it looks like I got my fifteen minutes of fame." Van said bitterly.

"Where's Hitomi?" Folken asked sitting beside Van.

"A spa.................. Where the fuck do you think she is Folken?!"

"Is she okay?"

"I hurt her Folken it's all my fault." Van said bitterly staring off into the sky.

"Van."

"Don't say it's not my fault." Van yelled.

"It's not."

"I street raced before and I didn't get my car scratched I went off of ramps for god sakes and the one time it did matter to make sure no one got hurt I couldn't manoeuver out of the way without making the car topple over. Fuck I hurt her I could have got her killed and she's one of the only people who give a fuck about me and I hurt her!"

"Van." Folken said gently.

"Send me back."

"To where?" Folken asked.

"To Timbuktu! Where do you think, to New York."

"Van it wasn't your fault."

"It's best that I leave."

"Okay you can go tonight." Folken said.

Van lit another cigarette and looked up at the sky staring at the stars.

"Hitomi." he muttered silently, "Later babe." 

  


A/N: Don't worry the story aint over............a lot of things are going to happen and I promise fluff soon. I love you all and member review. You may think it dosn't matter but it does I love reviews they let me know what you girls/guys want and let me know if I do a good job! LOL well keep reading

** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**


	11. chapter 11:Acceptance

A/N: Sorri for the long wait I went to my best friends birthday party and couldn't update...........sorri well here's the new chap enjoy!

  
  


CHAPTER 11: acceptance

  


Hitomi was walking with her mother down town.

"So there is a movie in town today not at the movie theater."

"Yep! Right outside there setting up a screen." Sora said.

"What movie?" Hitomi asked.

"I dunno no one said."

"What if it's a crappy movie."

"Than we'll sit through it."

"We can't leave." Hitomi asked.

"Nope."

"Can't we go to Folken's?" Hitomi asked.

"No."

"Why?" Hitomi asked.

  


_*Flashback*_

_Sora threw open the door to the diner and walked in._

_"Where the fuck is he Folken?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Your nephew."_

_"I don't know."_

_"He almost killed Hitomi."_

_"He what!?" Folken asked._

_"He crashed a fucking car with her in it and now she's in a hospital."_

_"Where is Van?" Folken asked beginning to get worried._

_"I don't give a fuck where he is cause he better hide because when I find him he's going to die."_

_"Is he okay?" Folken asked._

_"I don't care Hitomi is hurt and it's all his fault."_

_"Did he crash the car on purpose Sora, do you really think he wanted to kill Hitomi!"_

_"I don't know!" Sora yelled._

_"What do you mean I don't know, do you really fucking think he wanted her dead and now I don't even no where he is and he could be hurt!"_

_Folken yelled he grabbed his jacket and walked passed Sora._

_"Where are you going!?" she yelled._

_"To find Van before he attempts to kill anyone one else!" Folken yelled back in a bitter sarcastic tone._

  


"Why?" Hitomi asked snapping Sora out of her flashback.

"Because."

"Why?" Hitomi asked again.

"Because I don't." Sora said walking toward the chairs that were scattered in front of a large screen.

Hitomi sat beside her and mother in silence listening to the movie and than something caught her ear it was Merle and Miguel talking with each other, Merle was known to no everything that went on in town. 

"Miguel did you hear what happened, Folken sent Van away."

"Where?" 

"Back to New York, because of the accident with Hitomi."

"Oh where'd you hear this?"

"It's all over town."

Hitomi's facial expression went from frustrated from fighting with her mother to shocked at the news she just heard. Hitomi got up from her seat and started walking away.

"Hun where you going the movie is about to start."

"I need to go for a walk, I'll be back in a sec."

"Ok." Sora agreed.

Hitomi waved bye to her mother and walked away once she passed the corner she started to run and didn't stop.

  


*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*

Dilandau was walking out from the arcade when he saw Hitomi run passed she looked upset.

Maybe Allen died. Dilandau thought happily.

He started to run after her, she was fast but Dilandau was faster he caught up with her quickly and than grabbed her arm. Hitomi fell backward and Dilandau caught her.

"Hey Juliet."

"Let go Dilandau I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong did Allen die?"

"No."

"Than what is it."

"Why would you care."

"Because I'm a caring guy."

"You sure fooled me." Hitomi said smiling.

Dilandau laughed "So what's wrong, I don't see you running like that every day some things wrong."

"He's gone."

"Who?"

"Van."

"Van's gone?"

"Ya."

"Why?"

"Because of me." Hitomi said sadly, "It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Dilandau asked as he leaned against a telephone booth.

"Because it is."

"Is it because of the crash?" Dilandau asked.

"I did you know?" Hitomi asked.

"The crash is all over the news and it wasn't anyone's fault just the idiot who cut the brakes on the transport truck."

"Dilandau............"

"And New York is only and hour away."

"Dilandau........................"

"And you can go see Van if you want to see him so much."

"Dilandau................"

"Can I finish talking without you interrupting me?"

Hitomi giggled "Thanks you made me feel better."

"Can I get a thank you kiss?" Dilandau asked grinning.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"You have to wait till the play."

"Damn you, you no how to torture me."

Hitomi laughed and patted Dilandau on the back "There, there."

Even though she's smiling I know she's sad. Dilandau thought.

"Hitomi." Dilandau said.

"Yeah."

"You have to accept that he's gone and who know's if he's coming back."

"I...I...know." Hitomi replied biting back tears.

  


A/N: What is with Dilandau and being nice in this chap maybe he wants to get into Hitomi's pants...........Well Don't worry all you loyal Van fans, he'll be back soon I promise and as for Allen he and Hitomi are going out still...........Well I'll update soon and remember please review!

  


** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**


	12. chapter 12:Talk is cheap

A/N: Short chap I no, more is comin I promise!

  


CHAPTER 12: Talk is cheap

  


Hitomi sighed and looked down at the dress for her part in the play of Romeo and Juliet. 

"Can the neckline be any lower?" she asked Dilandau who was smirking.

"We can get that arranged." Dilandau replied.

Hitomi playfully slapped him, and he grabbed her and pulled her into a headlock.

"Dilandau let go!" Hitomi replied laughing.

"Juliet I'm kidnaping you."

Hitomi wriggled free from him and she ran off, Dilandau chasing after her. Dilandau had been acting very nice to Hitomi this past week trying to make her feel better.

"Children settle down!" there drama teacher said sternly.

"Sorry." Hitomi and Dilandau repeated at the same time.

There drama teacher turned there back on them and Dilandau began to mimic her every move which caused Hitomi to laugh.

"What is so funny?" there drama teacher asked annoyed.

"Nothing, sorry." Hitomi replied looking at the ground well trying to stifle her laughing by coughing. 

"Now we will continue with the scene when Romeo asks Juliet for a kiss."

"Yes!" Dilandau screamed which caused everyone to laugh, including Hitomi.

Everyone set up on stage and Hitomi and Dilandau separated to the left and right of the stage. The lights dimmed and the band began to play a romantic song, Hitomi walked onto the stage looking beautiful the spotlight was on her. Dilandau than walked on stage and pretended he did not spot Hitomi and than when he did see her he smiled and walked over to her.

"Milday I have not see an women as beautful as thee."

"And I have not seen a man as handsome."

"May I ask for a token?" Dilandau said.

"You may." Hitomi replied.

"I ask for a kiss for I would like to taste those lips, so I can belive that thee are real and not an angel."

"You may." Hitomi replied.

Dilandau pulled Hitomi closer to him and his arm went around her waist. Dilandau pressed his lips to Hitomi's and his tongue went into her mouth. Exploring the unknown territory, Hitomi couldn't believe how great of a kisser Dilandau was he was a hell lot better than Allen. Finally Hitomi began to kiss Dilandau back with as much passion as her given her.

"Break apart say the next line!" the drama teacher yelled.

But Dilandau ignored her and deepened the kiss, finally they pulled apart not beacause the teacher was screaming like a manic but because they were out of breath.

"I've been waiting to do that again." Dilandau replied grinning.

Hitomi looked at him and placed a hand on her mouth when she saw Allen standing there, looking pissed.

"Hitomi can I talk to you." he said.

Hitomi nodded and Dilandau gave her arm an affectionate squeeze. 

  


A/N: Hmmm what is Allen going to say...................? When is dear Van coming back, what is Dillie gonna do to Hitomi? I'll never tell till the next chap so remember review cause I love you all!

  


** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**


	13. chapter 13:Confusion

A/N: sorry for the long wait I've been soooooooo busy. Well here's the chap enjoy!

  


CHAPTER 13: Confusion

  


Allen and Hitomi stood in front of the school, Allen was pacing around which made HItomi nervous.

"Allen what did you wan to talk to me about?"

"Him." Allen mumbled.

"Who?"

"Him."

"There are a lot of 'hims' around which 'him' are you talking about in particular?" Hitomi asked.

"Dilandau fucking Alboulto."

"Oh."

"Why did you kiss him?" Allen asked.

"It's part of the play you no that." Hitomi said.

"Why did you kiss him like that?"

"Allen you no I love you." Hitomi replied, but the word love didn't sound right in theat sentence to her.

"I know."

"And you know I don't love Dilandau, were doing a play."

"I know." Allen said.

"What is bothering you than? " Hitomi asked.

"Van." Allen replied.

"Van?" Hitomi asked.

"Van." Allen stated.

"Allen! Van doesn't even live her anymore he's back in New York. He probably is never going to come back here."

"What if he does, I'm going to lose you to him."

"Allen don't be an idiot, were just friends."

"Every guy wants you Hitomi, that's why i'm so protective you don't see the looks they all give you. Some of them I don;'t worry about but Dilandau he'll do what he's thinking of. I don't trust him. Van will get you killed."

"Allen, don't worry I can handle the guys hormones I'm a big girl. And Dilandau I no that he says he's going to fuck me but he wont."

"How do you no?" Allen asked.

"He's my friend now, I can trust him."

"Whatever you say, it's just because I love you so much that I believe you all the time." Allen replied. 

He than pulled Hitomi into his arms and kissed her, Hitomi kissed him back but his kissed tasted bad compared to Dilandau's and the one she shared with Van. Hitomi pulled back and smiled at Allen.

"I got to get back to rehearsal."

"Okay."

"Bye Allen." Hitomi replied.

Hitomi ran back into the school she past her locker, when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a room.

"Hitomi." Dilandau said grinning.

"Dilandau what are you doing in the broom closet?"

"Waiting for you."

"I see." Hitomi replied.

Dilandau was a head taller than Hitomi he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Dilandau what are you......." Hitomi started.

But Dilandau silenced her with another kiss, his tongue massaged her lower lip asking for entrance. Hitomi opened her mouth and kissed him back, she ran her hand through his silky silver locks of hair. Dilandau leaned down and began placing kisses on her neck.

"Dilandau." Hitomi moaned.

Dilandau? Hitomi thought.

She pushed him away.

"No." she said opening the door and ran out of the broom closet.

"Damn!" Dilandau yelled.

Hitomi ran down the hall to the girls washroom she pushed open the doors.

"Oh my God." she said out loud.

"I care about him, I can't kiss Dilandau. Damn why did you have leave!" Hitomi yelled. Tears made there way down her cheeks.

"Fuck you Van! Why did you have to leave," she yelled. "Fuck you, you sexy bastard. Look what your doing, I love Allen he's my boyfriend. Fuck you! Fuck......you..." 

Hitomi slid down to the floor and pulled her legs against her chest and rested her head on her knee's

"I miss you."

  
  


A/N: Awwwww Van is driving Hitomi crazy. New chap coming out soon I promise

** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**Stargazer**

  
  


Stargazer: Van look what your doing.

Van: Sorry I really am

Stargazer: It's okay but come back

Van: soon I gotta clear my thoughts

*dilandau walks over*

Dillie: I kissed Hitomi hahahhaha 

Van: Dilandau!!!

Dillie: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

*Van runs after dillie* 

Stargazer: *sweatdrop* guys!!!!!! heh... Well review!

Van & Dillie: Ya review we love you.....mainly the *cough*fan girls*cough* 


	14. chapter 14:Her heart VS her mind

A/N: short chap......sorri I had homework to do. More is coming out soon and please give me your opinion especially on the subject Hitomi is debating. Lol

  


Chapter 14: her heart VS her mind

  


"Hitomi!" Sora yelled.

Hitomi looked up from her bed she wasn't in the mood for her mother's perkiness in the mourning. 

"What?" Hitomi asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Guess what?!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Were going to Hawaii?" Hitomi asked.

"Even better!"

"Were going to the Bahama's?"

"Aries is getting married on Friday."

"Aries who?" Hitomi asked.

"Aries Aston."

"Are we invited to the wedding?" Hitomi asked starting to get excited.

"Yes everyone is invited..........and guess what?" Sora exclaimed.

"What?" Hitomi asked her mother was beginning to annoy her.

"I'm the maid of honor and you're a bridesmaid!"

"Wow!" Hitomi replied trying to sound excited.

"We have to buy clothes, shoes, get our nails done, hair, oh my god this is going to be so much fun!"

"Ya I'm sure it will be but can I get some sleep now. I;m really tiered."

"Ya sure hun, but after were going shopping!" Sora yelled, she than left Hitomi in peace.

Hitomi laughed at her mother's eagerness but sadness washed over her again as a book fell into her lap from a shelf above her. It was the book Van bought her she held it against her chest. It just occurred to Hitomi she hadn't read it yet. Hitomi opened the book and a letter fell out. Her name was printed in neat hand writing on the envelope.

"I wonder what is says." Hitomi thought.

She carefully opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Hitomi, _

_Hey babe thought you'd like this book if you haven't noticed yet this book is yours. I took it when I climbed through the window. I lost my copy and I thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed yours. I wrote some things in the book that might interest you. Anyway hope you like your book back, if your mad can you really be mad at my handsome face. Later babe see you around town._

_Ciao,_

_Van._

Hitomi read the letter several times over it made her life and cry, she cared about Van and she finally admitted to herself her feelings for him. But she also has the guilty feeling of betraying Allen with both Van and Dilandau. The thought of Dilandau brought up another thought, did she care about him to? 

No. Hitomi thought.

But there was a voice in the back of her head that said different. Her heart was pulled two ways one way for Van and one way to Dilandau. Van's side had the upper head though and the tug was a lot stronger. Her mind though was making her feel guilty and telling her to stay with Allen who loved her and cared about her a lot.

"My life is so confusing." Hitomi said out loud.

A/N: Really short sorry well please review! Cuz you no I love you! Flames are welcome...and is my story really that good cuz I haven't got one flame. WOW!!! Lol well thanks to all my reviewers. Princess Cool update your story high school's not that bad it's the best and thanks for the great reviews!

** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**


	15. chapter 15:Bow before me

A/N: Short really short I'm sorri, March break I'll right more I promise.

Dillie: She'll right more... I wont keep her to busy

Stargazer: Down boy

Dillie: Ohhhhhhhhh

Stargazer: heh well enjoy the chap

Dillie: Yes cause I love all my loyal fangirls :)

  


CHAPTER 15: Bow before me

Hitomi and 10 other bridesmaid stood in front of a long mirror putting the final touches on them selves. The wedding ceremony was over and they just arrived at the hall to have dinner. The hall was in a large garden with a lake and they were going to take pictures in the gazebo.

"Ya, everyone says that Dilandau is one of the best guys in bed at our school, but have you wondered what Van was like?"Milerna, Erie's younger sister asked a red head.

"Van who?" the red head asked.

"Van Finale, stupid." Milerna replied as she reapplied another coat of lipstick.

Hitomi listened to their conversation as she fixed her hair.

"Oh Van! Yeah he is so hot. To bad Folken sent him away. He and Hitomi were good friends though, hey 'Tomi did he sleep with you?"

Hitomi looked at the red head "I'm going out with Allen, Marie."

Marie giggled "I'm going out with Chesta, he's so cute and nice but I slept with Dilandau. Dilandau is...he's....so..." Marie sighed in content.

Milerna rolled her eyes and turned to Hitomi "Your good to Allen you'd never cheat on him."

"Ya, never." Hitomi replied.

Milerna looked at Hitomi and a grin appeared on her face.

"You slept with Dilandau to, didn't you?"

Hitomi looked at Milerna "I.....god no.....how could you think that?!"

"Hey Dilandau slept with almost everyone at our school."

"We didn't sleep together, when I first met him he, well a week later I had to work with him for a project and the farthest he got with me was taking off my shirt and bra. Than I left the only reason Dilandau wants me is because he know's I'm one of the only girls who will resist him."

"Ohhh Hitomi has the power over the guys." Marie gigged, and than she pretended to bow to Hitomi.

Hitomi laughed "Shut up Marie."

The door opened and in stepped Eries in a beautiful wedding gown, the collar was low cut and it showed her shoulders. It pooled around her feet and her brown hair was up.

"Hey come on everyone is waiting in the garden." Eries said.

All the bridesmaids made final touches and than followed Erie's into the garden. Hitomi wondered away from the crowd into a small fenced off garden of different colored roses. She knelt down and picked a rose and held it to her nose and smelled it. Allen wasn't invited to the wedding, Eries did not like him after he broke up with Milerna three years ago. So HItomi was alone well everyone else had a date, even her mother had a date. Hitomi could have hung out with her friends but she wanted to stay alone for an hour or so. It had been 2 weeks since Van left and she was begging to miss him a lot. She was determined to forget him but everything reminded her a him. Every time she passed Luigi's pizzeria she thought of Van, looked at a book, watched the Soprano's she thought of him. Dilandau and Allen were around they both made her happy yet she and Van could have conversations about books. She didn't even no if Dilandau could read. She laughed at the thought. Hitomi heard footsteps behind her and turned. Hitomi ran into the arms of the boy standing their, he wrapped strong arms around her and lifted her up. HItomi wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck. And without thinking she pressed her lips against his. The boy fell backwards their lips still pressed together.

  


A/N: Short sorri. 

Dillie: HAPPY MARCH BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stargazer: Ya happy march break, enjoy please review

Dillie: Review cuz if u don't u don;'t love me

Stargazer: Lol ohhh Dillie-samma you horny idiot

Dillie: what I'm a guy * grins and grabs stargazer*

Stargazer: Not now!

Dillie: Damn.............well um review


	16. chapter 16:The bachelorette

A/N: sorri people for the long wait....... I slept at a friends for march break and well I didn't have the time to update.... sorri sorri....well her's a nice long chap.... well not that long but longer than the one before it.. heh well enjoy

  


CHAPTER 16:the bachelorette

  


Hitomi pulled back breathless from the kiss, she looked down at the boy and smiled she missed him so much.

"Van." she whispered.

He smiled up at her "Miss me."

Hitomi smiled and he pressed his lips against her's, his tongue massaged her lower lip for access. Hitomi without a second thought let him in, Van explored her mouth. The kiss set fire to both of their lips it was something they both have been aching for since the last time they kissed. Hitomi pulled back and looked down at him. He was here, back everything she wanted but guilt washed over her. She quickly stood up and looked down at him Van was still laying on the floor.

"Van I'm glad your back.............but don't tell anyone."

And with that Hitomi ran off, leaving Van stunned.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

3 weeks later

  


Hitomi sat in a hotel room with three other girls, Milerna, Marie and Ukari. Their school arranged a field trip to Washington DC and Hitomi had been in Washington for 2 weeks already. Van came back 3 weeks ago and that's when she last spoke to him, Hitomi was mad at herself for not speaking to him but her conscience wouldn't leave her alone it kept reminding her that Van was not her boyfriend and kissing him was wrong.

"Hitomi?" Milerna asked. 

Hitomi looked at one of her best friends, all three of them were worried about her.

Hitomi set down her binder inside it was about 50 letter's from Allen and 2 from Dilandau. But she wasn't writing back to any of them on a piece of paper was a started letter:

_Dear Van,_

But that's all she had she had been seating on her bed for hald an hour deciding what to write.

"What is it Milerna?" Hitomi asked.

"Hitomi just admit it." Milerna said.

"Admit what?" Hitomi asked.

Ukari and Marie sat down beside Milerna all three of them wore a concerned look on their faces.

"Admit that your crazy about Van." Ukari said.

"What....what are you guys talking about?" Hitomi asked trying to not look surprised.

"Hitomi we've been your best friends since....well forever we know you. And we no you like him more than Allen." Marie said.

"I... Allen is my boyfriend I love him."

"Change doesn't kill you." Milerna said.

"But..... Allen."

"Hitomi open your god damn fucking eyes, Van like's you a hell lot and you like him." Milerna said sternly.

"I do like him." Hitomi said.

"Bing, bing ladies I think she finally get's it." Marie said happily.

"But I love Allen." Hitomi argued.

All three girls groaned.

"For the love of God Hitomi, people change their minds and I think iy's time for a change." Ukari said seriously, "I don't like him much but he cares about you we all can see that."

"I......you guys Allen he.....I don't... I'm so confused." Hitomi cried out.

"Love is a fickle thing." Milerna exclaimed.

"Fickle?" Hitomi, Marie and Ukari asked at the same time.

"What I got the word off my calendar." Milerna said.

All of the girls burst into hysterics and than a pillow fight started. An hour later their was a knock at the door. Hitomi got up and opened the door.

"Hey." Hitomi said happily.

"You girls want to go out?" Dilandau asked.

Hitomi turned around, "You guys want to go out."

"Yea!" they all yelled.

"Okay Dilandau be back in an hour and we'll be ready."

"Okay later." Dilandau said, he than leaned over and placed a kiss on Hitomi's cheek.

"You're my date." he whispered into her ear.

Hitomi nodded and closed the door and than turned.

"He like's you!" Marie gigged.

"So." Hitomi replied.

"Awwwww." All of the girls cried.

"Shut up." Hitomi said as she to started to laugh.

"Ohhh three guys are after Hitomi, I wonder who you'll pick?" Milerna asked grinning at the sudden shocked look on Hitomi's face.

"Hitomi is the bachelorette." Marie cried out.

"Okay guys we should stop teasing Hitomi now and get ready for our dates." Ukari said and give Hitomi a smile.

All of the girls agreed and rushed to the large walk-in closet to pick outfit's. Hitomi pushed the thoughts swimming in her head out so she could ponder them later, now she wanted to have fun with everyone.

  


A/N: Hey Van is back and Hitomi still didn't dump that pansy... lol well don't worry she will..............eventually *evil laugh* 

Dillie: Yea in the next chap Hitomi is all mine hahahhahha

Van: Over my god damn gorgeous dead body

Stargazer: 0_o'

Van: heh........ Well it is a gorgeous body, aint it fan girls

Random fangirls: Yes Lord Van!

Van: told you

Stargazer: *hit's Van upside the head* 

Van: Owww sorri

Dille: *snickers*

Van: Why you son of a..................

Stargazer: GUYS!!!!!!!!!

Van and Dillie: Sorri.......... Now please review everyone *gives puppy eyes*

  


** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**


	17. chapter 17:Lust

A/N: OMG I"M SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED FOR SUCH A LONG TIME, I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME........SORRY WELL HERE'S THE NEW CHAP, SORTA LONG, SORTA SHORT, I DUNNO SORRY, SORRY! -_-'

  


CHAPTER 17: Temptation, seduction, alcohol and sex 

  


Dilandau pulled off Hitomi's shirt, and Hitomi pulled off his, he kissed her, she kissed him. Their tongues dueled with each other, and than Dilandau picked Hitomi up and threw her onto the bed, she began to laugh and he jumped into the bed and tackled her. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Dilandau and pulled him into a kiss, she sat on top of his hips and began to kiss him going down. His lips, his neck, his chest, his abs, his stomach, Hitomi trailed her finger on the elastic of his boxers. He grabbed her hand and pushed her over and he pinned her to the bed.

"Hey." she said giggling.

Dilandau grinned and unhooked Hitomi's bra and through it behind him, Hitomi went for the elastic of his boxers and this time he didn't stop her, he pulled off her lace panties and following that was a night of ecstasy.

(A/N: lmao bet you never saw this coming)

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

Hitomi yawned and stretched her arms, it was mourning and the light shone onto her eyes waking her. Hitomi looked to her right Dilandau lay their his arm around her waist, she sighed sadly and removed his arm from around her waist. She got up and searched the room for her clothing, she find her bra on the light fixture, her panties under the bed, her skirt near the door and her shirt she couldn't find.

"Fuck where the hell are you?" she asked, searching under the bed for her shirt.

"What are you looking for?" Dilandau asked.

Their was a bang, "Shit!" Hitomi yelled.

She banged her head on the bed, when she tried to get up.

"What's wrong?" Dilandau asked.

"I can't find my shirt." Hitomi replied sharply.

"Didn't you have fun last night?" he asked grinning.

"It was fun till you got me drunk and than screwed me, you better have used a condom!"

"Yea two of them." Dilandau said, picking them up from the bed and throwing them in the garbage.

"Two?!" she yelled.

"We went at it for a while." Dilandau said laughing at the expression on Hitomi's face.

"You pig."

"You didn't call me that last night, I rather enjoyed you screaming my name. Milerna and everyone heard, what a nice present Allen is gonna get when we leave tomorrow finding out I fucked you."

"You wouldn't tell him." Hitomi cried running toward Dilandau.

"I dunno."

"Dilandau you can't.......please you can't."

"Aren't I great in bed?" he asked.

"Dilandau!" Hitomi cried.

"Answer." He said laughing.

"The parts I could remember you were great."

"Just great, not a sex God?"

"Fine you're a sex God, a sex God!"

"Hey 'Lerna." Dilandau said smirking.

Hitomi turned around and felt her cheeks burning.

" It's not what it looks like!" Hitomi yelled.

"Hitomi we all heard you and Dilandau last night, it's okay."

"It's not I have a boyfriend, he loves me and I...." Hitomi yelled.

"Everyone cheats, it's okay calm down."

"I need a shirt." Hitomi said crossly.

Milerna laughed "Okay I'll go get you one, I'll be back."

Milerna opened the door and left. Hitomi sat on the bed and sighed loudly and ran her hands through her messy hair.

"'Tomi?" Dilandau asked.

"What?!" she said sharply.

  


"Sorry."

"For?" 

"Fucking you when you were drunk."

"Oh."

"Do you forgive me?" Dilandau asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause you're an ass whole."

"Oh, do you know how it feels to want something so bad and no that you can't have it, when you were drunk it was like my only moment, you were driving me crazy."

"I'm not that sexy."

"You're a fucking temptation on legs!" Dilandau yelled.

Hitomi laughed and than her face became serious, "Don't tell Allen."

"I promise, but why are you still with him...... we all know you don't love him anymore."

"That's not true..... I do... I do.....I.... is it that obvious."

"Were your friends we can tell and plus Allen is a dumbass he couldn't figure it out if someone drew a picture."

"Hey don't be mean." Hitomi said.

Dilandau wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

Hitomi looked at him, "What about you and Van? What am I going to do" she whispered quietly.

"What'd you say?" Dilandau asked.

"Nothing."

  


A/N: Hope everyone liked it, new chap coming soon I promise!!!! and guess what on march 31st it's my B-day I'm so excited.. Lol ^_^

Van: Me and Dilandau and the dragon slayers have a surprise.

Dillie: The gundum wing boys are here to.

*music plays*

Dillie: I'm to sexy for my shirt * All the guys pull thier shirts off*

Van: I'm to sexy for my pants, to sexy for my pants *All guys pull their pants off*

Heero: I'm to sexy for my spandex, to sexy for my spandex *Heero pulls off his shorts*

Stargazer and other fangirls: whoo take it off!!!!

Duo: I'm to sexy for my socks, to sexy for my socks! *all take off socks*

Trowa: I'm to sexy for this world, to sexy for this world!

All the guys: Were to sexy for these boxers, to sexy for these boxers

Stargazer and fangirls: TAKE THEM OFF!!!!!!!!

*Guys laugh and run away in boxers*

Stargazer and other fangirls: Nooooo!!!!! take it ofF!!!

Dillie, Van, Heero, Trowa, Duo: Please review and the boxers go off ^_^


	18. chapter 18:Tears follow promises

Disclaimer: I dun own Escaflowne or fanfiction.net cuz if I did no one would have to do these damn disclaimers! Lol

  


A/N: Omg I am so sorry everyone, I have updated for ages!!!! I have been busy though...........and I no I used to update practicly everyday before and now........practicly never......but I promise I will update at least every two days and some times every day!!! I promise!

  


CHAPTER 18: tears, promises, shock and than more tears

  


Hitomi looked to her right, Dilandau was happily munching on peanuts like a child.

I had to sit with him on the plane. Hitomi groaned.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." she replied.

"About?" he asked placing his peanut bag on the tray.

"My life."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything!" Hitomi said and let out a loud, long sigh.

"Like?" Dilandau asked.

"Everything, I hate my self. I cheated on Allen, I slept with you and I'm in love with Van and you!"

Dilandau looked at her and grinned "Your in love with me, eh?"

Hitomi looked bewildered "I didn't mean.........oh fuck!"

"Hey don't worry about it, so are you going to break up with Allen?"

Hitomi groaned, "I dunno I want to but............"

"But what?"

"But I don't want to."

"Your confusing sometimes, you no." Dilandau said.

"I know, it's just that Allen treats me so good and he loves me and.........."

Dilandau interrupted "God dammit Hitomi, you don't like him anymore. Just break up with him!"

"Why the fuck would you care?!" Hitomi yelled.

"Miss, Sir can you please keep it down your disturbing the other passengers." a passing by stewardess said to Hitomi and Dilandau.

"Sorry." they both replied at the same time.

The stewardess left and Hitomi glared at Dilandau.

"You idiot look what you......." Hitomi was cut off by Dilandau pressing his lips to hers.

He kissed her and than sucked on her lower lip for entrance, Hitomi pulled back and glared at him again.

"What the fuck, I'm yelling at you and you kiss me!"

"Shh." he said.

"I wont 'shh'!" she yelled.

Dilandau had to shut her up before they got into trouble.

"Hitomi shut up." he whispered.

"No!" she yelled.

Dilandau sighed grabbed her by the shoulders pressed her against the seat and kissed her. Hitomi lay limp under him, not kissing back.

I wont. She said to herself.

Dilandau kissed her again sucking on her lower lip.

Stop him. A voice said in the back of her head.

It's not that bad, you like it don't you. Another voice said teasing.

I don't. Okay maybe he is a good kisser but no. she argued.

Oh who cares just kiss him, you like him don't you.

I do but Van I like Van to. She argued.

Van is probably kissing a girl right now. The voice said.

Oh shut up! She told her inner voice.

She pressed her lips against Dilandau's and her arms in-circled his neck. This time she let him in his tongue crept into her mouth, and searched it. They pulled back breathless, Hitomi stared up at him, tears forming in her emerald eyes.

"Hitomi?" Dilandau asked.

Hitomi got up and ran for the bathroom, knocking over two stewardess's who were carrying platters of food. Hitomi looked the door, and than sat down, her arms crossed on her knee's her head resting on her arms. Just like in the girls washroom at school, Hitomi felt tears slide down her cheeks. She wiped them away and stood, washed her face. And decided on her love life right than and their.

"Van." she muttered.

She looked in the mirror once more and than opened the door to the washroom and left. They would be in the airport in New York soon and than she'd be back home. She'd break up with Allen and than tell Van the truth.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi was walking in the park with a group of friends, it was her, Milerna, Miguel, Marie, Chesta, Gatti and Dilandau. They just arrived back from the airport in New York and Milerna insisted they go to the fall fair held in the park. Miguel had his arm around Milerna's waist, Chesta and Marie were holding hands, Gatti was looking around scopeing for chicks, Hitomi and Dilandau walked side by side in silence well the other's talked. Hitomi was thinking, she promised her self she'd tell Van, that she cared about him but she could never find him. When they first came back she rushed home, said hello to her mother and went to Folken's diner to tell Van...........but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere, so she hoped he'd be at the fair, she had broken up with Allen. Allen was shocked beyond words when she told him he just stood their with his mouth wide open, staring, Hitomi could hear his heart break.

"Hitomi?" Milerna yelled.

Hitomi was snapped out of her thoughts "Yea?"

"Did you hear a single word I said."

"No......sorry I was thinking about something."

Dilandau looked at Hitomi and no one saw the hurt in his eyes masked by the grin on his face, he knew who she was thinking about.

"It's okay but Miguel was saying we should go to lunch but he can't decided where to eat."

"Ummm there is that new sushi res..........." Hitomi began but she stopped and stared, stared at the sight before her.

"Hitomi?" Milerna called.

Everyone looked where Hitomi was looking.

Milerna put a hand to her mouth in shock "Oh Hitomi!"

Hitomi stared, she didn't feel the hands go around her and pull her close.

"Hitomi." Dilandau said quietly.

It was Dilandau's voice that snapped her out of shock, Hitomi buried her face in Dilandau's chest, and felt the tears slide down her face. Dilandau wrapped his arms around her and held her, trying to comfort her. But nothing could comfort her, she stood held by Dilandau, crying into his chest from the shock of what she just seen.

  


Stargazer: Sorry for the long wait.........I've been busy.....but I had a great b-day!

Dillie: Yea she did ^_~

Van: Yep we kept her busy

Stargazer: Liars you got drunk!

Van & Dillie: epp!

Stargazer: lol well hope everyone likes the chap!

Van & Dillie: Please review! We love you!


	19. chapter 19:run away from it all

A/N: hey look I updated again lol...........thanks for all the reviews and add me on ur msn, I enjoy talking to other authors. Okay I have to say..........their will be V/H fluff.........this is going to be a semi-depressing story.........not angst but depressing. Well enjoy the chap and the song in this chap is by Evanescence it's called Whisper.........I love this song and all her other songs she writes such depressing things and I like depressing lol...........well enjoy and my hand hurts so much cuz I punched this guy in the jaw....cuz he's an ass whole and he deserves it...lol and despite the immense pain because the dumbass had to have braces....which I broke....heh.......I am writing this chap....because I love this story it's one of my pride and joys....my other pride an joys r my other stories well enough with the talking.....read the chap and enjoy!

  


CHAPTER 19: Run away from it all

From previous chapter:

_It was Dilandau__'s voice that snapped her out of shock, Hitomi buried her face in Dilandau's chest, and felt the tears slide down her face. Dilandau wrapped his arms around her and held her, trying to comfort her. But nothing could comfort her, she stood held by Dilandau, crying into his chest from the shock of what she just seen._

  


_**I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away **_

It was Milerna who broke the silence that fell on everyone, it was Milerna who made Hitomi turn and face him. Dilandau still holding onto her waist protectively.

"Hello Van, Ukari." Milerna said, in an icey tone.

Van pulled himself from the auburn haired girl and shrugged not looking behind him "Milerna." he said placidly.

Hitomi choked back the tears "Van?"

Everyone watched as Van's shoulders tensed up and he turned and looked at everyone, his eyes on Hitomi.

"Van?" she asked again.

"Hi." he said slowly.

Dilandau pulled Hitomi close.

Ukari had a sad expression on her face, "Oh Hitomi I'm..........."

Milerna cut her off "Stupid bitch shut up."

Hitomi looked at Van and Ukari, she was betrayed by one of her best friends, who knew she liked Van. 

"This is what it feels like to be stabbed in the back." Hitomi said quietly even though everyone heard her.

"You guys let's go." Gatti said.

"Okay." Hitomi agreed, she took one last look at Ukari, and than looked at Van. Their gazes locked, Hitomi looked away.

Dilandau put his arm around her shoulder, and the group walked away.

"Van, I feel bad." Ukari said.

Van didn't answer, he watched Hitomi until she was out of sight.

"Fuck." he mumbled. 

_**__catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_ _**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi sat in Folken's diner, sipping her coffee feeling like shit. 

Ukari has every right, he's not my boyfriend, I should have told him sooner. Hitomi thought.

Hitomi knew that she shouldn't hate Ukari but Ukari knew, she knew that Hitomi liked Van and even than she made out with him. But Hitomi did hate Ukari she hated Van to.

I hate him and I love him, I'm such an idiot. Hitomi mused.

The door chime chimed and Hitomi didn't look behind don't turn away  
her, she continued drinking her coffee._  
**__don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die_ _**_

"Hitomi." Van said, as he appeared in front of her behind the counter.

Hitomi looked at him, took a last sip of her coffee, put her money on the counter, got up and opened the door to leave.

"Hitomi!" he yelled.

Hitomi stopped, bent down and quickly tied her shoe and than left.

Van groaned and ran after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**__don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die_ _**_  


Hitomi knew he was following her so that's why she ran, she ran and wouldn't stop, she could hear the pounding of his footsteps following her. Hitomi couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hitomi stop running!" Van yelled.

Finally Hitomi stopped not for Van, just because she felt if she ran anymore she'd collpse and hurt herself. 

Van quickly caught up to her, "Hitomi, why are you being like this?"

"Being like what? You kissed her Van, you and my fucking best friend were swapping saliva, playing tonsle hockey, making out! Who the fuck cares what you call it, you were doing it!!!!!!!!"

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me, you kissed me a month ago, saying don't tell anyone and than you leave. You never called, you didn't write a fucking letter. What am I suppose to wait here twiddling my god damn thumbs hoping you like me! I'm not like that and you fucking no it. So don't go blame any shit on me."

"Fuck you Van!" Hitomi yelled, walking away.

Van grabbed her arm and Hitomi pulled it away "Leave me the fuck alone." Hitomi replied.

"Hitomi." Van said trying to make his voice kind, trying not to erupt in anger again.

"Fuck you." Hitomi yelled.

It started to rain, and even though it was raining Van could tell she was crying. They stood their looking at each other.

"Fuck you." Hitomi whispered.

Van stood their watching her, it hurt him to see her like this, right than and their he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her he was sorry.

"Hitomi!" a voice called out.

Van looked to his right at the black convertible (A/N: the top is up it's raining duh!), Dilandau was driving it.

"Hitomi I'll give you a drive, hope in."

"Hitomi." Van said.

Hitomi looked at Van sadly and opened the door to Dilandau's car and went in.

"Later Van." Dilandau said grinning.

Hitomi gave Van one last look before she slammed the door shut, and the car pulled away.

Van stood getting soaked, watching till the car was out of site, he than took a walk around the block in the rain before he went back to the diner.

_**__fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me I fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall I begin  
forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_ _**_

A/N: hope u like the chap and thank you all my reviewers I love you all! In the none sexual way heh.........well thanks for the reviews and come some give me a flame........please!! This story aint that good....please lol.......well the next chap is comin out soon I promise!

** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**  



	20. chapter 20:tension tightens

A/N: short I know........sorri!!!! more will be coming soon........and read CindrellaxVan's stories their amazing! And also read princess cool's stories their great also.....Thanks for all the review's!

  


CHAPTER 20: The tension is getting thicker

  


_MSN nicknames in this chap_

_•.́̅`.•m¥§Tï© €ÿe§•.́̅`.• = Hitomi_

_×º̊"̃`"̊º×vïø£et-€yed-åñge£×º̊"̃`"̊º×=Milerna_

_º)))).́̅`.|ïtTÿ¤Kå†̧.́̅`.̧((((º=Merle_

_Oº̊'̈69̈'̊ºOsEx, BeEr, PoRn & FiReI luV thEm & mi baby 'HiTomiOº̊'̈69_̈'̊º=Dilandau

  
  


Hitomi turned her computer on and logged onto MSN, 20 people were on. She got four popups of convo's. Hitomi clicked on the first "blue eyed angel".

_•.́̅`.•m¥§Tï© €ÿe§•.́̅`.• says Hey mel!_

_×º̊"̃`"̊º×vïø£et-€yed-åñge£×º̊"̃`"̊ºx__ says Hey, Tomi how....u hangin?_

_•.́̅`.•m¥§Tï© €ÿe§•.́̅`.• says I'm fine why?_

_×º̊"̃`"̊º×vïø£et-€yed-åñge£×º̊"̃`"̊º× says Cuz you no.......-_-" Van and Ukari :(_

_•.́̅`.•m¥§Tï© €ÿe§•.́̅`.• says I'm okay me and Dilandau are going out now :)_

_×º̊"̃`"̊º×vïø£et-€yed-åñge£×º̊"̃`"̊º× says OMG really...like I'm so happy for you! What about Van though?_

_•.́̅`.•m¥§Tï© €ÿe§•.́̅`.• says I liked them both but.........Van.....he and Ukari....and I chose Dilandau_

_×º̊"̃`"̊º×vïø£et-€yed-åñge£×º̊"̃`"̊º× says Awww okay! Wait I'm gonna add Dillie and Merle_

_•.́̅`.•m¥§Tï© €ÿe§•.́̅`.• says ok! ^_~ _

_Oº̊'̈69̈'̊ºOsEx, BeEr, PoRn & FiReI luV thEm & mi baby 'HiTomiOº̊'̈69̈'̊º was added to the convo.º)))).́̅`.|ïtTÿ¤Kå†̧.́̅`.̧((((º was added to the convo._

_Oº̊'̈69̈'̊ºOsEx, BeEr, PoRn & FiReI luV thEm & mi baby 'HiTomiOº̊'̈69̈'̊º says Hey ladies!_

_×º̊"̃`"̊º×vïø£et-€yed-åñge£×º̊"̃`"̊º× says CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oº̊'̈69̈'̊ºOsEx, BeEr, PoRn & FiReI luV thEm & mi baby 'HiTomiOº̊'̈69̈'̊º says you scare me sometimes 0_o_

_º)))).́̅`.|ïtTÿ¤Kå†̧.́̅`.̧((((º says you guys wanna go to the fair tonight.....it will be fun!!_

_•.́̅`.•m¥§Tï© €ÿe§•.́̅`.• says ummmmmmmmmm.............. I dunno_

_Oº̊'̈69̈'̊ºOsEx, BeEr, PoRn & FiReI luV thEm & mi baby 'HiTomiOº̊'̈69̈'̊º says come on 'Tomi for me? *gives puppy dog eyes._

_•.́̅`.•m¥§Tï© €ÿe§•.́̅`.• says lol fine where do I meet you guys?_

_×º̊"̃`"̊º×vïø£et-€yed-åñge£×º̊"̃`"̊º× says I'm coming to, I'll bring Miguel and Gatti lol.......umm Merle where we meeting?_

_º)))).́̅`.|ïtTÿ¤Kå†̧.́̅`.̧((((º says will meet at the farris wheel._

_•.́̅`.•m¥§Tï© €ÿe§•.́̅`.• says okay I'll meet you guys their bye bye!! Ttyl!_

_•.́̅`.•m¥§Tï© €ÿe§•.́̅`.• has left the convo._

Hitomi turned off the computer and decided to take a shower, she passed her bed and laying on the top of it was Oliver Twist. The one Van gave to her, memories, thoughts and feelings flooded her mind and heart. She fought back the tears, she looked at the window and she pictured Van climbing through it, his grin, his eyes so full of emotion and the childish playfulness that glazed his eyes all the time. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Screw you!" she choked, she picked up the book and chucked it across the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi walked with her arm around Dilandau's waist and his arm around her shoulder. Beside them was the next couple Milerna and Miguel, followed by Merle and Gatti who were arguing.

"Okay you noticed now I had boobs?!" Merle yelled.

"Well you never wear such a.........flattering top." Gatti said nervously.

"Flattering, slutty tops are the only thing in my wardrobe. Dilandau have you noticed before I had boobs!"

Dilandau grinned "Ya you have a nice rack but..........."

"But what!?" Merle yelled.

Dilandau smiled evilly "Their not as great as my Hitomi's twins." Dilandau said and than poked one of her boobs with his finger lightly.

Hitomi slapped his hand away, laughing "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You bet!" Dilandau said smiling and kissed Hitomi on the nose.

"Miguel did I have boobs before?" Merle asked.

"Ya......I love the slutty black one best." Miguel replied.

"See Gatti, they all noticed."

"All I said was I liked your top." Gatti replied.

"You were staring when you said it....you stupid dumb......." Merle was cutoff by Gatti.

"Shut up." he said jokingly and grabbed her and kissed her.

"About time he did that, they've been flirting for a whole fucking week." Milerna commented smiling.

"Yep." Hitomi agreed smiling.

"Look it's the whore and her new lap dog." Dilandau said.

Everyone looked to where Dilandau was pointing, it was Van and Ukari lip locked.

"Having fun eating his face, Ukari?" Miguel asked.

Ukari pulled away from Van "Hey...." she said slowly. 

Van's eyes trailed from Dilandau's arm around Hitomi and than lingered on Hitomi.

"So it's not a one night stand this time, eh Dilandau?" Van asked.

"Fuck you, go suck Ukari's balls." Dilandau said.

"Go screw Hitomi!" Ukari yelled.

"Maybe I will, hey Hitomi let's go find a park bench." Dilandau said sarcastically.

Hitomi didn't sat anything her eyes were locked with Van's she stared at him, her gaze was a mix of anger and sadness.

Milerna glared at Ukari "You're a stupid little bitch, you two timing, back stabbing slutt, with no friends, I should kick the shit out of your skinny ass!" 

Miguel wrapped his arms around Milerna's waist, holding her back, he knew when Milerna said something she'd do it.

Ukari glared at the group "Let's go Van."

Van didn't say anything, he just began to walk away, Ukari followed him. Milerna and the other's turned and left the opposite way. Hitomi looked back the same time Van did, their gazed locked, but Hitomi looked away.

  


A/N: I know, I know Hitomi and Dillie r going out....dun't worry I have to say this will be a V/H story in the end.............................maybe..........MUHHAHHHAHAHA........well review and I'll write more and than you'll find out thanks thanks!!! OH and thanks for all the review's everyone *muah*


	21. chapter 21:Sweet surrender

Disclamier: I don't own the song October by Evenescence and I don't own Escaflowne

A/N: OMG lol I'm such a loser I'm happy I got my first flame..from some chick named Jill or maybe some guy I dunno lol...well here's what he/she said: "I thought your fic sucked. It really did. Van and FOLKEN should be together and I am their brother. My name is Jill and you can e-mail me if you disagree with my outlook on Van's sexuality. He is my whore. Not Hitomi's." It's a really crap flame cause we all no Van aint gay..not that I have anything against gays it's just we know Van aint gay.....and VAN AND FOLKEN are brothers so it's sorta queer how she/he thinks they should be together well enough of my ranting well enjoy the chap! 

  
  


CHAPTER 21: Sweet surrender 

  


Hitomi was at a club she couldn't believe she let Milerna convince her to come. She was bored, Dilandau was drunk and was unconscious on a couch beside the bar. Milerna was on the dance floor grinding every guy that passed her, Miguel was out of town so she was free to grind away. (A/N: that doesn't sound right lol) So Hitomi was alone sitting at the bar, watching the people around her, a slow song came on and Milerna left the dance floor. This was the funny thing about Milerna was she wouldn't slow dance with any guy because she said slow dancing was for lovers and her 'lover' wasn't around, so she left the dance floor.

"Hitomi I'm going to the washroom, I'll be right back." Milerna said.

"Yea." Hitomi replied.

The slow song was pretty and people began to dance, Hitomi watched and than she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Wanna dance."

Hitomi turned to her right, Van was standing their, Hitomi's emotions fired up but she remained calm.

"Not with you." she said.

"Come on your bored and Dilandau is asleep on that couch and your bored."

"Van leave me alone." Hitomi replied.

Van shook his head and grabbed Hitomi's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._

  


He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Van." she said and tried to pull out of his grip.

Van held her tight, he was a head taller than her and he placed his chin on the top of her head.

Hitomi gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began to dance.

"Van what are you doing."

"Dancing with you."

"Why?" Hitomi asked.

"Because I wanted to."

"But why?" she asked.

"Shhh your ruining the moment." he said jokingly.

"What moment, their's no moment." she said sadly.

"'Tomi." her murmured.

Hitomi was holding back her tears, it felt good to be close to him

_All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

  


The song ended and Hitomi pulled out of Van's grip.

"Hitomi?" A voice asked.

Hitomi turned around and stared at Dilandau, a hurt look was on his face.

"Dilandau I..." Hitomi started.

She walked toward him, and he shook his head.

"Hitomi that's it......" he began.

He might have been drunk before but he was quite sober now.

"What's it?" Hitomi asked.

"I know you liked Van but maybe you liked me, than when I asked you out and you said yes I believed it. But I knew it was fake, it was fun screwing you, we had good times but it's over now toots."

"Toots?" Hitomi asked.

Okay maybe he was still drunk but he knew what was going on, it wasn't hard someone stoned could have figured it out.

"Hitomi go be with Van, maybe we'll have our chance next time."

Dilandau walked to Hitomi, grabbed her pulled her into a rough kiss and than left the club. Hitomi stood their, the whispers began, the gossip spread. Hitomi ran from the club, and kept running.

_I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry._

  


A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love ya all lol! Well the next chap is comin out soon! 

  


** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**STargazin**


	22. chapter:A different kind of 'knight'

A/N: yea thanks everybody for all the reviews!

  


CHAPTER 22: a different kind of knight

  


Hitomi sat at the bus station waiting for a bus to bring her back home.

"Van I hate you." she muttered.

Hitomi wiped the tears from her eyes, her mascara was running and her hair was a mess. She looked like a two dollar hooker. She'd kill for a pair of jeans, Milerna dressed her up so she was wearing one of Milerna's mini skirts and a black halter top. She was getting looks from a couple of guys at the bus station, she ignored them.

"Hey sugar pie." a drunken voice said.

Hitomi looked to her right, a guy with spikey blonde hair stumbled toward her.

"Get away." Hitomi said.

"Oh come on baby, I want some of that nice ass."

"My...my...my...boyfriend is coming soon and he know's....karate. He's a black belt and he'll kick your ass."

"Your boyfriend, eh?" the teen than laughed drunkenly. 

"Yes my boyfriend!" 

"I watched your *hic* boyfriend break up with you. So we *hic* can have some fun now." he walked toward her.

"Don't touch me!" Hitomi hissed.

The drunken teen advanced toward her, he grabbed her arm and Hitomi let out a loud scream.

"Someone help!"

No one was at the bus station but other drunken teenagers, who ignored Hitomi's screams.

The teen pushed Hitomi onto the bench and ran his hand up her thighs.

"Oh God!" Hitomi cried.

The teen put his hand up her skirt searching for the elastic of her thong (A/N: not g-string people).

"Granny panties?!" the teen roared angrily.

"I'm not wearing granny panties! Their bikini styled underwear...and what the fuck get away from me!"

"Oh well it doesn't matter, now let's get this show on the road!" the teen yelled.

"Fuck you!" Hitomi yelled and kicked forward.

"Oh my fucking balls!" hey yelled.

Hitomi got up and ran and than the guy reached forward quickly and grabbed Hitomi's ankle causing her to fall forward. With a sickening thud Hitomi hit the ground, she became dizzy. He crawled toward her and put his hand up her shirt.

"That's it lay down for me."

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" a voice rang out.

Hitomi heard footsteps it was begging to get hard to concentrate, she just wanted to sleep.

"What man I found her first!"

"Get away from her you fucker!"

Van? Hitomi thought.

It sounded like Van.

The drunken teen stumbled to his feet and than Hitomi heard a cracking sound and the teen was on to the floor beside her, his mouth bleeding.

"You can have her, man." he muttered quietly.

"Hitomi are you okay?"

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up, Hitomi looked up, her vision was blurry.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey babe." 

"Van?" Hitomi asked.

"Yea it's me."

"Don't leave me alone okay."

"I promise."

"You promised me last time and you left."

"This time I wont go."

"You promise."

"I promise with a cherry on top." he said and smiled.

Hitomi snuggled into his chest and than let the blissful darkness take over her.

Van looked down at Hitomi's sleeping form in his arms.

"Milerna must be worried." he said out loud.

Van walked back to the club with Hitomi in his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hitomi woke up her head was killing her, she sat up in bed.

"Hey sleepy head!" Milerna said smiling.

Her hair was in curlers and she was wearing a bandana over it, just the few front curlers were poking out.

"I love the look." Hitomi replied, trying not to laugh.

Milerna frowned but than smiled "How do you think I get my waves, naturel? Hah! My mother's hair is as straight as a board."

"Just a question what am I doing at your house?" Hitomi asked.

"Well I called your mother last night, and she said you could sleep over. I think that was safer than telling her you were unconscious."

"Unconscious?"

"Don't worry you weren't drunk, Van told me some guy attacked you and you fell or something like that."

"Van?" 

"Ya he saved you, apparently he punched your attacker in the jaw and he broke the guys jaw." Milerna exclaimed.

"Oh did Van leave last night."

"Actually no he's asleep in the guest room."

"He's here? Why?" Hitomi asked.

"Well I insisted he stay because it was late last night and plus I think he was worried about you."

"Oh."

Hitomi vaguely recalled last night events it came in as a blur to her.

_"Oh come on baby, I want some of that nice ass."_

_"My...my...my...boyfriend is coming soon and he know's....karate. He's a black belt and he'll kick your ass."_

_"Someone help!"___

_"Get away from her you fucker!"_

_"Hitomi are you okay?"_

_"Van?" Hitomi asked._

_"Don't leave me alone okay."_

_"I promise with a cherry on top." he said and smiled._

Hitomi smiled "My knight in jeans and a clash top."

"Your what?" Milerna asked.

"Nothing." Hitomi replied.

But the smile didn't leave her face.

A/N: heyhey! Hope you enjoyed it.............thanks for the reveiws and more is coming out soon, hopefully tommrow but I got a lot of other stories to update to. 

** ** 

***^-^***

** **

**STargazer**


	23. chapter 23:long awaited kiss

A/N: sorry for the long wait but here it is ppl!

  


CHAPTER 23: long awaited kiss

  


Hitomi got dressed quite quickly she wanted to see Van, to thank him for everything. Hitomi was forced to wear Milerna's clothes. She was wearing a pair of ultra-low jeans and a blue tank top that said heartbreaker on it. 

"Hitomi where are you going?" Milerna asked.

"To see Van." 

"Why?" Milerna asked blocking the doorway.

"To thank him." Hitomi said as she tried to shove Milerna out of the way.

"For?" Milerna asked.

"Milerna let me past!" Hitomi yelled.

"Fine but watch yourself."

"Watch myself for what?" she asked.

"He screwed Ukari and now he's back for you watch yourself!"

"Milerna!" Hitomi screeched.

"It's true."

"Whatever." Hitomi replied and shoved Milerna out of the way.

Hitomi walked through the long hallway, Van was in one of the guest bedrooms. Hitomi heard music blaring through one guest bed room, she assumed this was Van's. She opened the door and found Van standing on the balcony his back to her's. Hitomi switched off the clash for the moment so she could talk to Van. 

"Van." Hitomi said.

"Yeah?" he asked, he didn't even turn to look at her.

Hitomi walked over to him and stood beside him on the balcony.

"Van thank you." she said.

  


"For what?" he asked.

"For keeping your promise this time." she said.

Van looked at her and stared at her shirt "Heartbreaker." he mused.

Hitomi looked down at her shirt "Oh Van!" she cried.

Van grinned "You are a heartbreaker."

"How?!" she asked.

Van leaned down toward her, his face inches away from her's. He pressed his lips against her's for a brief second and than pulled back and whispered into her ear.

"I'm glad your back...but don't tell anyone."

"Van I'm sorry I was still dating Allen I...you fucking fucked Ukari!"

"What I was suppose to wait for you, you went to Washington and you didn't even call, you could have called, written a god damn letter, sent a fucking telegram anything would have sufficed. I just wanted to know what the kiss meant!"

"You...You! Kissed Ukari you slept with her!"

"You slept with Dilandau well you were going out with Allen!" Van countered.

"How?!" Hitomi asked.

"Me and Dilandau are friends we share things, you were some conquest to him Hiomi."

"Shut up!" HItomi yelled.

"It's true you got hammered and than Dilandau fucked you!" Van said.

Tears threatened to fall down Hitomi's eyes, she didn't want to cry.

"You kissed her, you slept with her." the tears fell.

Van's face softened and he wiped the tears off her cheeks, " She meant nothing to me, I didn't even no her last name."

"Why than?" Hitomi asked.

"Because the girl's I care about and want to be with doesn't give a damn about me." he said.

"Girl's?" Hitomi asked.

"The _girl_ I care about and want to be with doesn't give a damn about me." he corrected.

"Van I......" But Hitomi was interrupted.

Milerna burst into the room.

She shot Van a glare and than looked at Hitomi "Dilandau wants to see you...now." she said.

"Okay." Hitomi said.

"Bye." Hitomi said to Van.

"Ciao babe." Van replied.

Hitomi quickly left the room, her footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Van looked at Milerna "Great timing."

"I don't want you to hurt her again." she said.

"I wont." Van said, he than left the room leaving Milerna alone.

  


A/N: *sniff* *sniff* poor Van! Well I will update soon I promise!


	24. chapter 24:what now?

A/N: I had to redo this whole chapter why? You may all ask becuz I didn't like it. I put no effort into it and I shouldn't I have done that. My stories are my pride and joy and I enjoy writing them. Lol well this new and improved chapter 24 I am pleased with. Enjoy and also I got 2 flames. Which did not influence me in any way to redo this chapter. I could care less what the fuck they think! Oh and by the by this story is rated R for a reason. Have you ever watched an R rated movie it's full of sex and swear words. So you 2 fuck shit's who reviewed my story that's why it's rated R it's full of sex, violence and swearing and if you don't like it fuck you and don't read it! Plenty of other ppl liked my story and I also happen to like this story so go and read a PG rated story if you don't like this sort of R rated story. But it has an R rated rating for a reason. Well anyways I'd like to thank all the people who like my story and who review it! Your reviews mean all the world to me it tells me you like my story and I appreciate it that tons of people like it. ^________^ thanks a lot!

  
  


CHAPTER 24: What now?

  


Hitomi closed the door behind her and she faintly heard sounds of Milerna and Van arguing. She sighed and continued walking down the hallway, the hallway was extravagantly decorated. Beneath her feet was a soft oriental rug that probably cost Milerna's father a million to buy, not to mention the whole hallway was carpeted. To her left was a large sculpture of a Greek goddess, perhaps Aphrodite but Hitomi wasn't sure. 

"Miss are you lost?" a soft voice asked.

Hitomi turned around and smiled, "Yes can you point me to the parlor?"

"Oh are you the girl, the young sir is looking for?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well come this way, we do not want him to be kept waiting."

Hitomi nodded in agreement and she followed the maid, who led her to the end of the long hallway.

"In her Miss." the maid said, and than she opened the door for a moment.

Hitomi entered the room and than turned and told the maid she could leave. The maid curtsied and hurried off to do some other chore, or to assist some other person in his or her needs. Hitomi watched until the maid was out of sight and until her footsteps were out of ear shot before she stepped in and closed the door. The parlor was a large room, with a extremely large bookcase taking up the left wall. The book case was made of a dark red wood, and it reached the ceiling, a gold ladder on wheels was ontop of the book case. This was another item in the house that probably cost Milerna's father a fortune to buy, and Hitomi was quite sure many other things in the house cost just as much. Dilandau was pacing the large room and Hitomi could tell her was deep in thought. His face wasn't calm, it was full of emotions, Hitomi didn't want to see his eyes. His red eyes the gates to his emotions inside, they would tell her what he was really feeling. Hitomi coughed loudly trying to catch Dilandau's attention, it worked he stopped pacing and than let out a long sigh. 

"Why are you here?" she asked.

She didn't want his shit at the moment, he'd beg and whine and ask for forgiveness but deep down inside he didn't give a damn.

"I came to see you." he replied sardonically.

"Oh really, why have you come to see me as I recall you broke up with me." Hitomi replied bitterly, she wasn't going to take his shit today.

Dilandau groaned and smacked his forehead "Are you really going to believe what I say? I was drunk you are going to believe something someone drunk says?"

"It was pretty believable, you were yelling and everyone heard. I think the whole club now know's we've broken up." Hitomi said she was still standing at the door, she now leaned her shoulder against it, her arms crossed. She had a feeling she's be her awhile.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" he asked his voice raising slightly.

"Don't yell at me, and it means everyone know's and I was almost god damned raped." Hitomi said, she wasn't going to yell, not for him, she wasn't going to waste her breath on his bullshit.

"Raped who tried to rape you!" he asked, a panicked look crossed his face and he walked toward her but stopped when she glared at him.

"Another drunken ass whole who thought I didn't a little loving, he was one of the many who heard you break up with me and if it wasn't for Van...."

At the mention of Van's name, Dilandau's panicked expression was replaced by a snarl "What about Van?" he asked, he didn't ask it in a question tone but in one of a challenge. A challenge to her to say something to piss him off and break Van's nose.

Hitomi sighed and gave Dilandau a glare, Dilandau backed up slightly and he stood beside the bar in the parlor leaning against the counter.

"If Van wasn't there at the bar, if Van didn't care about me and didn't come after me, after I ran out of the bar and broke the guy's nose. I would have been rapped and probably dead in a ditch, but you couldn't have done anything to save me because you were to fucking drunk!"

Dilandau returend the glare Hitomi was sending him "Blame me because I got drunk it's not like you havn't ever got drunk as I recall when your drunk your pretty wild!"

"Fuck you!" Hitomi said her voice also raising.

She new what Dilandau was getting at, she never thought he was going to throw it into her face again he said he would never mention that again. But like usually he couldn't keep a promise, like most men he broke his promises.

"Van is another player he could care less who the fuck the girl was, as long as he fucks a chick once a day he's happy. Now he wants to fuck my girlfriend, he tries to steal you from Allen that didn't work cause you don't give a fuck about the pansy Barbie!"

"Allen is not a fucking pansy he is a really nice guy!" Hitomi screamed.

Now she was getting mad Dilandau was saying shit about everyone so he wouldn't get in trouble with her.

"If he is such a fucking nice guy why did you break up with him?!" Dilandau asked.

Hitomi stood their why? Why did she break up with Allen because she fell in love with two bastard's and couldn't pick which one. She ended up going out with one of them, it's not like she didn't love Dilandau but it was over between her and him. Her love for a certain boy was much stronger and they had so much in common and he made her feel so happy so alive. He could just make her happy by giving her is trademark lopsided grin. Hitomi wanted so much at this moment for Van to come in her and wrap his strong arms around her and tell her it's okay and he loved her. But Van wasn't here and the moment so she'd have to deal with Dilandau herself.

"Why the fuck did you break up with him than?!" Dilandau asked, a smirk was on his handsome face.

"Why because I fell in love with someone else the first time I seen him. He makes me happy by just smiling at me. Maybe I did love you Dilandau, maybe just a little, maybe I still do but I don't know anymore."

Dilandau stood their the grin was wiped off his face, Hitomi could tell he was processing what she had just said.

"So it' over just because I got drunk? You got fucking drunk and you slept with me! When you had a fucking boyfriend you're a little fucking whore just like your best friend!" DIlandau replied bitterly.

Hitomi new Milerna was a whore she had a boyfriend a nice guy actually really nice. And he was really hot but nevertheless Milerna slept with every other guy in Gaia. But Hitomi wasn't going to let Dilandau call her a whore.

"Milerna isn't a fucking whore!" Hitomi yelled.

Dilandau laughed "Fine she isn't she's a dirty slut that was used by every guy in town."

Hitomi was enraged "Why don't you fuck off!" she yelled.

Dilandau laughed insanely and than a sincere look came on his face "You drive me so fucking crazy but still... I still fucking care about you. It's stupid really that I fucking care, I can't tell myself to stop."

A bewildered expression came across Hitomi's face replacing the enraged one. "You care? You don't care...you don't give a fuck!"

"What are you talking about? I do care why do you think I chased after you all these fucking years?"

"Well maybe because you wanted to fuck me, everyone says it! Everyone says I was your little conquest, that you slept with the virgin Mary of Gaia." Hitomi exclaimed.

"Mary, Mary quite contrary," Dilandau recited bitterly, "If you were just a conquest why the fuck am I here, telling you I'm sorry."

Maybe he does care about her, but Hitomi didn't want to hurt him because she loved Van. The only thing Hitomi was worried about was that maybe Van didn't care about her back. And than she would be left alone.

Hitomi looked at him, her voice lowered to a whisper " You haven't said sorry once."

Dilandau groaned and Hitomi could tell his short temper was on the brink of snapping "Sorry I am so fucking sorry!"

"Don't yell at me and your not fucking sorry and you don't give a fuck."

"Your such a nagging bitch! And you're a spoiled fucking brat but......"

"But what?!" Hitomi yelled, tears were forming in her emerald eyes they wanted to fall but she didn't let them.

Dilandau advanced toward her, and Hitomi backed up she was pressed against the bookshelf. Dilandau's nose was touching her own and neither of them noticed when the door opened.

"I fucking love you!" he exclaimed.

"No you don't!" Hitomi yelled. She didn't want him to love her, because she didn't want to break his heart.

"Fucking hell!" Dilandau yelled. His short temper snapped.

"No......no you don't!" Hitomi said quietly.

"Son of a bitch!" Dilandau yelled.

Dilandau raised his arm as if to strike Hitomi, Hitomi through he hands up to block the attack. She waited for the hit but it didn't come. She slowly lowered her arms and looked.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" a familiar voice asked.

Hitomi stared Van had grabbed Dilandau's arm before he hit her, and he was holding it twisting it back. Hitomi dropped to the floor and crawled out of the way, toward the couch.

"This has nothing to do with you Fanal." Dilandau snarled, ripping his arm out of Van's grasp.

"It does when your going to hit her." Van said.

"Fuck off and leave." he said.

  


"How about I don't!" Van exclaimed.

Van was caught off guard when Dilandau threw the broken shot glass at his face.

"Dilandau no!" Hitomi screamed.

Dilandau looked at her and than he realized what he had done. The had he threw with was shaking violently, his moth was open, he was talking but the words were not coming out. Blood dripped onto the floor from the cut on Van's cheek.

"Oh my god Van!" Hitomi shrieked and she scrambled up and ran over to Van. She threw her arms around his middle and was hugging his back tightly.

"Van are you okay?" she asked, she held her tears back biting hard on her lip.

"Yea I;m fine calm down. Are you okay did he hurt you?" he asked.

"I;m fine and he didn't hurt me."

Dilandau stared at Hitomi his hand stopped shaking and his voice returned to him "Hitomi." he managed.

Hitomi looked over at Dilandau "It's over." she said softly.

Dilandau looked at Van, rage on his face. Dilandau and Van were friends but now the friendship was gone because of one girl. "Bastard!" he snarled.

Dilandau gave them both a look and than left the room in a blinding rage, the sound of a slamming door echoed around the room.

"What's wrong?" Milerna's voice asked.

"The bastard stole my girl, fucking bitch." Dilandau's voice yelled.

"Van?" Milerna asked.

"Who the fuck do you think the butler?!" he roared.

"Calm down, I thought you just went out with her because......"

"No, not anymore I do fucking love her."

"Oh Dilandau your such a sap what happened to you?"

"I met Hitomi."

The voices faded away and another door slammed. 

"Van." Hitomi said., she was holding onto him tightly Van didn't mind at all. 

"Yea?" he asked, he had placed his hand on top of her's which were on his waist.

"Thank you." she said softly.

Van smiled at her and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze "What now, are you and Dilandau over?" he asked.

"Yea we are." she said.

"Than what now?" he asked.

Hitomi stared at him "I guess...." she started but she stopped.

  
  


A/N: I am sorry to say the story is coming to an end....it will soon be complete but I am thinking about writing a sequel. But only if you guys want one.


	25. quick note

A/N: Just a note a rewrote chapter 24 and it is in your best interest to go and re-read it. It's completely changed for the better lol. Well thanks I will update tomorrow.

^_____________^


	26. chapter 25:love me tonight and forever

A/N: hey everyone sorry I haven't updated for a while. I accept the apology from the teddy bears 1 and 2 and I also would like to apologize for being a little rude toward you. But I must say you did criticize my story a little to far it's not that bad many people like it a lot. Well anyways that's in the past so here is my new chapter! And I have to say everyone will be pleased what happens in this chapter. Well I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews! 

  
  


CHAPTER 25: Love me tonight and forever

  


Hitomi stopped talking and looked up and Van he was so handsome. He had a scar on his temple it wasn't noticeable in less you were close to him. His chocolate brown eyes glowed with anticipation and he held her close to him. His muscle's were evident even with his shirt on, he smiled at her and her heart melted. Hitomi threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, locking them in a long awaited kiss. Still kissing Van led Hitomi to the couch, Hitomi leaned back against it her arms resting behind her on the couch. They pulled back, Van stared at her and smiled his lopsided smile.

"God your beautiful."

"No." she said.

Van began kissing her neck, "Yeah you are."

"Van." she moaned.

Hitomi reached for his pants, she began unzipping the zipper. Van still kissing her neck, Hitomi got his zipper down, now she was fiddling with the button. Van was taking her top off, he had it over her head when Milerna's voice rang through the room.

"Hitomi!"

"Shit!" Hitomi cried.

Van jumped away from her, his pants falling down he tripped and fell into the coffee table with a bang. Hitomi pulled on her shirt and than began laughing hysterically at Van who was sprawled on top of the coffee table.

"Don't laugh I'm in pain." he mumbled.

Hitomi stood up and offered him her hand, he took it and she pulled him up.

"Nice boxers." she commented.

Van stood his pants at his ankles in blue silk scooby-doo boxers. Van grinned and pulled up his pants, well Hitomi pulled her shirt back on. They stared at each other and Van gave her a grin.

"I'll take a rain check on what just happened."

Hitomi smiled at him and nodded, just than Milerna walked in the room she looked at the two of them.

"Hitomi?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"Why do you have sex hair?"

"What the hell is sex hair?" Hitomi asked,

"Never mind." Milerna said, she glared at Van.

Hitomi laughed and shook her head, Van and Milerna were glaring at each other.

"Are you and Van going out now?" Milerna asked.

Hitomi looked at Van, he had a hopeful look on his handsome face. This was it her decision would decide everything but why was she hesitating this is what she wanted. She wanted to love Van, she wanted to be with Van but what about Dilandau. He loved her to didn't he this was begging to drive Hitomi off the wall.

Why does it have to be so complicated, why do I have to choose?

Things would be different now Hitomi had a thought that things with Dilandau would be different, she didn't no if they would still be friends. He cared about her and she rejected him, she wouldn't believe he did because she didn't want to hurt him. All Hitomi wanted was someone to love her but she didn't no it was going to be this complicated to found out who was going to love her. She looked at Van he had a soft look on his face, she could she the sorrow bubbling pushing past his cool exterior. Van was another who didn't want to be alone, he was alone since he was a child. His father abandoning him and his mother, his little sister dying, Aya his girlfriend from New York dying of an overdose, Bobbi, Frankie, Vinni tons of guys from gangs dying from senseless blood shed. Gang wars; they killed many people close to Van, he didn't want to be left alone. Hitomi stared at Van and smiled, a smile that surfaced from deep down inside her.

"Yes, yes we are." Hitomi finally said.

The look on Van's face made her smile even wider he looked so happy so full of life. Despite Milerna being in the room he grabbed Hitomi into a hug lifting her up, twirling her around in a circle. Hitomi laughed and smiled at him with love. He placed her on the floor and kissed her quickly on the lips and than he pulled her into a hug. 

It feels right. Hitomi thought wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

It felt right to Hitomi and also to Van. Hitomi felt so contented in his arms, she felt protected, she felt happy and she felt loved. The one thing she didn't feel was the feeling of loneliness, she was together with Van. Never to be alone. Milerna was forgotten well Van and Hitomi held each other smiling, it seemed like the world stopped neither of them wanted the moment to end.

"Hitomi." Van said.

"Van I...I don't want it to end."

"It doesn't and it wont."

"I love you." she said after a while.

Van tensed up at the sentence, the sentence to Van meant an ending, a goodbye. 

She's not Aya, you wont lose her. He thought.

He didn't want to lose another person he cared about, he didn't want another goodbye, he didn't want an ending to something that just started.

"I love you to." he said.

Hitomi hugged him tighter, Van kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on it. Milerna watched them she felt happy for Hitomi despite the fact she was going out with Van. She watched them for a moment longer and than quietly left the room. Hitomi nor Van noticed Milerna leave, they just stood there in embrace. Tears found there way down Hitomi's face and she buried her face in Van's chest, he hugged her tighter.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm happy." 

"Me to."

  


A/N: I would like to say the story is coming to an end soon, but not very soon. I would like to no if I should make a sequel to it. Please give me your opinion on the topic I am debating I would really appreciate it thank you very much.


	27. Chapter 26: Sorting out

A/N: gah! I haven't updated in so long I have been busy this summer with a lot of things and stuff! And now school started and highschool...gah! Lol...I'll try to update as soon as possible prob once a week, maybe twice and if your lucky 3 times. Don't aspect some schedule type thing I'll just post on random days, when I have time to update!

  
  


CHAPTER 26: Sorting out

  


Hitomi sat on her feather mattress staring up at the ceiling the book that rested on her chest lay there forgotten. She was deep in thought, thinking of things that were happing and thinking of things that were to come. School was over and done with and it was time for collage soon, she had a whole summer to look forward to. But she had to dedicate some of her summer preparing for collage and other things. She had decided to go to Fanlalian collage of the arts, she was excited she had been chosen. Each year that school only selected fifty students out of millions that applied. Her mother was so proud of her and even the whole town was proud of her. Some of the town already warned Van if he shattered her dream in any way they would kill him, Hitomi laughed at it but Van thought they really would. She was happy her and Van were finally together after the long and twisted path they walked on. But she thought sometimes how long would this last? How long would it last till someone broke them apart? Or one of them did something to upset each other? And there was two people who could do this and that was Dilandau and Ukari. Even after Hitomi and Van got together, Hitomi and Ukari weren't on speaking terms, and Van and Dilandau. Well they couldn't even be in the same room without fighting. Hitomi thought about Dilandau more often then she should and she also knew she still had some, even just a little feelings left for him. A knock at her window snapped Hitomi quickly out of her thoughts as she jumped off the bed. A smile was beginning to form as she headed for the window, knowing it would be Van but it was replaced with a frown. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, without opening the window.

"Open the window."

Hitomi shook her head, her sandy colored tresses falling in front of her face, "No Dilandau, first tell me why you're here."

"To talk, now open the window."

Hitomi sighed and bent down to unlock the window locks, in a few seconds the window was open and Dilandau was in her bed room. Her had grown a few centimeters in the summer and at this moment he seemed very tall, and stronger then before.

"What is it?" she asked, she stared him down her emerald eyes flashing a challenge.

"I want to apologize, 'Tomi."

"For what?"

"For being a complete jack ass at Milerna's house, and you no I'd never hit you even if Van didn't stop me."

She didn't say anything as she, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Her usually sparkling emerald eyes now cold, as she sized him up. She waited in annoyance for him to continue his rambling.

"Hitomi please, I don't want you to hate me."

"You did numerous things for me to hate you, I could go on for a while." she replied curtly.

Dilandau's eyes fell to the ground, as before they were looking at her, "Hitomi..."

"Don't Hitomi me...why did you come here? Do you really think I'd forgive your right off the bat. Just as soon as you popped through the window I'd go; Sure Dilandau I forgive ya! I'm not some stupid bimbo who needs a guy to be happy and plus I have a guy and he makes me very happy. I haven't been this happy in a while. To tell you the truth I thought you'd make a good boyfriend, but I was sorrily mistaken."

"Don't be like this, your making it sound like the end of the world. What does Van do that I didn't? Do you think he wont get mad? Drunk? You're the one who is sorrily mistaken about that one. You may think he's a genius but his teachers certainly don't. He's failing Hitomi, he's not going to University."

Hitomi's cold glare was replaced by a remorseful one, Van's failing? How? She asked herself.

"I guess he didn't tell you hmm. What a great boyfriend not telling his girlfriend things that are important like that."

"Get out..." Hitomi said, walking toward him.

Dilandau backed up, and moved as she opened the window, her fire was back and she was glaring at him coldly.

"Get out now."

Dilandau stepped out of the window, and then looked at her, "I did care about you and I still do," he pressed his lips to her's softly and then as quick as he kissed her he pulled back, "I hope he does make you happy."

Hitomi touched her lips for a brief moment and looked at him "Get out." 

Hitomi pushed her hands forward and they made contact with Dilandau's chest, in a matter of moments he was at the bottom of the window sprawled on his back.

"He will." she shouted down to him, before slamming her window shut.

Hitomi locked the window and then slid to the floor, she pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knee's. 

She let out a long loud sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She touched her lips again and closed her eyes,"Damn it Dilandau," she opened her eyes and looked across the room to the book on her bed. Oliver twist, her frown was replaced by a small smile, her voice was happy as she whispered, "Van." 

  
  


A/N: Wow this is short I so don't have the time to update but I will! Cuz I love my stories! As much as I like you guys! You no who you are those wonderful people who say those wonderful things, I luv you guys! Okay I'll stop I'm being to perky and its scaring me! Lol enjoy this chapter sorry if its to short!


	28. Chapter 27: Faithful

A/N: looks about Oh I bet everyone has given up on this story eh? I am so sorry! I didn't give up on this story like it seems..a lot of things came up during the months that I haven't updated. I prob lost all the fans that I once had..lol tiered of waiting for an update. I'm sorry once again! And yes I know this chapter is extremely short but I promise I'll update again..soon! Very soon..all my stories will be updated again. On a regular basis. Because I feel awfully bad for making it seem like I gave up on them. I know I'm asking for a lot but please review. And I'll get another chapter up veryyyyyyy soon.

WARNING

This chapter has a sexual scene in it. Yes this story is rated R but I thought I'd just like to warn everyone.

* * *

Chapter 27-Faithful

Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel-The Darkness

* * *

_She panted loudly and opened her eyes looking straight into a pair of red ones. Green eyes gazed intently at red ones. Both set's glazed over burning with passion and lust. Strong hands were holding onto her hips, as he thrust back and forth. Her own hands were wrapped around his back, her nails raking against it._

_"I'm ready.." he moaned._

_She nodded meeting his every thrust with her own, he leaned down to kiss her. And her muscles tightened around his member._

_"Dilandau." She moaned._

_She climaxed first and he followed soon after, he collapsed on top of her. And rested his head against her chest, panting._

_"Dilandau?" she asked._

_"Mmm.." he answered incoherently._

_"Dilandau?!" she screamed, pushing him off of her._

_He looked to her confused and cocked his head to one side, "What?"_

OoOoO

Hitomi woke up abruptly screaming but not in fear. She jumped out of bed and threw the bed sheets to the floor. She stared at the bed and her eyes swept the room for any sign of him..of Dilandau. Wrapping her arms around her self she approached the bed slowly, and then sat down.

"Oh fuck." she whispered.

She felt dirty..she felt like a whore. Even though it was just a dream, it seemed so real..she was even sweaty. She wanted a shower, badly but she couldn't bring herself to leave the room. She felt like a dirty unfaithful whore.

"Van." she whispered.

She felt like ripping her hair out in frustration but instead, she groaned loudly and lay back down on her bed.

"I'm sorry."

OoOoO

Both her hands wrapped firmly around the pink coffee cup, there Hitomi sat at the counter of Folken's diner, brooding. After her unpleasant dream Hitomi did not fall asleep and she lay all night in bed..brooding. It seemed it was her mood for the day and not even a cup of coffee could snap her out of it. No one dared approach her after she had snapped at Folken, for bringing her a green coffee mug. Folken then kept a good distance away from her. He learned from experience not to bother pissed off women. And Hitomi looked like she was ready to kill anything that came in...well killing distance. Hitomi's sandy tresses were thrown up with a big black clip, and she wore her fuzzy pink bathrobe. She didn't even bother to change out of her PJ's. Poking out from behind the confines of her bathrobe was Scooby-Doo, in a shower cap scattered on the pants of her blue flannel PJ's.

"She needs to eat something." Folken told Dominick, the chef.

"I aint going near no pissed off broad." Dominick commented, before going back to hide in the kitchen.

Folken eyed Hitomi wearily and grabbed a Danish and placed it on a plate. He stared at the plate for some time and then stared at Hitomi. He continued doing this till Van bounded down the stairs.

"Nice Danish." he exclaimed.

"It's for Hitomi."

"So give it to her."

Folken shook his head, "She's ready to kill."

"Give me a break." Van said laughing, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Silence..watch her." Folken instructed.

And watch they did, both Folken and Van stood out of ear shot of her. Yet they remained quiet as they observed the sulking girl. Folken's eyes went wide as they saw Gatti approach Hitomi, smirking. Van saw to and began to wave his arms around trying to signal CAUTION. But Gatti didn't notice them but were sure he wish he did.

Gatti slapped Hitomi on the back, "Good morning!"

Hitomi was still for a minute but when she finally stirred it was to throw a nearby pie at him.

'My pie!' Folken screamed in his mind.

The pie splattered onto the front of Gatti's sweater and then fell to the floor with a splat.

"Go play in traffic." Hitomi growled and then turned around sipping her coffee.

Gatti stood there for some time registering what the hell just happened. Not able to comprehend anything he walked away and out the door of the diner.

"She's deadly." Van commented.

"My pie." Folken said, in a strangled voice.

Van rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I'll go talk to her."

Folken said nothing as mourned the fallen pie, that lay on the floor in a mess.

Van picked up the plate that held the Danish and approached her, he sat the plate down in front of her. And prodded it with his finger offering it to her. As it inched closer to her arm. Hitomi looked down to the Danish that was slowly moving towards her and then up to Van. Her angry eyes clouded over and were replaced with glazed look.

"Van." she said.

"Morning Princess." he said smiling.

"Hey.." she breathed.

"How you doing this morning, oh evil one?"

"Evil one?" she asked, a small laugh escaped her.

"Firstly you attempted to assassinate Gatti with a pie. And now Folken is in the kitchen mourning the death of the pie. Your pretty evil today."

Hitomi couldn't help but laughing at Van..he was to cute and funny to resist.

He looked at her his big brown eyes melting the bad mood she was in today, because of last night. Van's eyes reminded her of a puppy..a faithful little puppy.

She sighed.

Faithful..

His big puppy dog eyes blinked and he smiled at her..his crooked smile. And then he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. His lips were soft and they tasted like fruit loops.

"Fruit loops." Hitomi thought, grinning.

Fruit loops were Van's favorite cereal..he was such a child.

The both pulled away from the kiss at the same time.

"Morning." Van said, smiling wide.

* * *

A/N: Short I know..but I'll update soon I promise this time! 


End file.
